A Fateful Meeting
by Izanagi007
Summary: A meeting, the meeting usually occurs by accident or because it has been determined. In this story of two people who have different dimensions, will meet to confront a challenge that will determine the fate of the world. How they can face the challenges ?. Check it out !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,this story was my second story in this website so if this bad or good i will leave it to you all to judge.**

**Disclaimer:both of BRS and ANE was not mine.**

* * *

Nothing,i feel nothing in here.

This is strange i must be feel the softness of my pillow at my head and the softness of my bed at my back but i do not feel anything.

I forced my eyes to open and the sight that greet me was a white void.

'what...where the hell am i ?' was the thought on my head as i tried to get up and which surprises me,I can do it.

After i get up,i was starting to notice two thing happen on me.

First i noticed that i was not on my sleeping clotch but instead i was wearing my school uniform.

And second i can't find the sign of kurikara.

If my memory was still good and it was,i held kurikara in my hand before going sleep.

'what the hell is happening,is it a dream ?' i thought as my hand started to pinch my cheek and the result was...it hurt.

'alright it was not a dream so time to find out what happened ?' i said to myself as my legs started to walking aimlessly as my head looking everywhere to find any sign of life.

A second later my blue eyes see something a few meter ahead.

As i close my distance with that thing,i noticed it was not something instead it was someone.

It was a girl with long black hair that tied in uneven pigtail style and wear a black coat with a big white star image. I can't see her face from where i stand up because she didn't face me.

"HEY !" i yell tried to earning her attention,which i get.

Now i can see her face and also her outfit. Her outfit was consist a black coat like i mentioned before,underneath it she wear a black strings bikini,a black short shorts,white belt,and a knee high boot.I can see her bangs was past her eyes and her eyes are blue like mine but what make it different was her eyes had a white ring around the pupil and the pupil is also white and her skin is look so pale or in other word it colored pure white.

First we just stared at each other or like i was looking at her normally while she look at me suspicious but then when i going walked to her She raised her left hand and in a second a black cannon that attached to her hand appear from nowhere and she was pointed the cannon at me and started to shoot a bullet shaped in blue orb.I of course for my safety dodging the incoming bullet and then started to run for dodging another bullet that fired on me.

'damn if kurikara was here i can defend myself' i thought while running for dodging all the incoming bullet and suddenly as my thought was granted. out of nowhere kurikara fell in front of me complete with it red scabbard. Quickly grabbing it before running again to dodge another bullet that fired again. Then suddenly she stopped shooting at me for a second and i was thingking it was the right time to fight back as i quickly open the scabbard and draw kurikara from the sheath and as the blue flame started to covered my body and then i had transformed to my partial demon form.I noticed that she was little suprised by my transformation and i quickly take it as my opprtunity and so what i do next was quickly dash at her and slashed her cannon in half and then pinned her on the ground with my body.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME !?" i yelled at her while pointed the tip of kurikara at her left eyes .Suddenly a blue flame burst out from her left eyes.

'what the ?' was my thought before she kicked my stomach in order to make me down from her.

As both of us started to stand up for another battle a unfamiliar sound interrupt us yelled stop can be heared from my ears.

'what the hell ?' i yelled on my mind as my blue eyes notice a new being has appear in the center of us.

* * *

**So how was it ?**

**Good or bad.**

**sorry for the grammar.**

**I will let you decide also i will update more chapter if there is at least 1 review then see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone...**

**So how the last chapter huh ? i do some rewritten on that chapter.**

**Anyway this is the new chapter ,hope you enjoyed this and as always please R&R**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE was not mine**

* * *

Peace.

That was what she feel right now,laid on her bed while listening a music from her phone with a earphone was a moment she never thought will happen in her life.

As she closed her eyes a memory from that incident came to her incident that changed her life.

_FLASHBACK_

Silence.

That was the right word to described the condition around her.

No sound was heared expect her footstep. Then she stopped and looked at the sky,the colorful sky.

When she first manifested in this world the sky color was unfixed depend on what world she going but now after that incident with her otherself the sky was always colorful no matter where she go.

Suddenly a white light erupted from her.

The light was so bright that forced her to close her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again she was in completely different place from she was now was in a place completely filled with white color.

She believe it was called a white void.

She didn't know if the place where she stand right now was still the otherworld or not.

When she will started to move her legs,her ear catched a sound that capture her attention.

"HEY !" the unfamiliar voice called from her back.

When she turned around and her eyes caught a sight of a boy stand a few feet in front of her.

At first her eyes is scanned him. He have a black messy hair,pale skin but not so pale like her,and his eyes is blue colored.

His outfit is consist a black jacket,white shirt and loosen tie colored in black and red in stripe underneath,black trouser,and black shoes.

At first she looked at him suspicious and when he step his feet forward,she waste no time summoned her rock cannon and fired at him.

At first he was just running then a red scabbard appeared from nowhere in front of him.

After that he quickly grab the scabbard and run again,she stopped fired for a second to think from where that red scarbbad come from because clearly he was not a otherself from his appearance.

But look like her decision is wrong as her eyes watch he opened the scabbard to reveal a blue katana and then he pulled it as a blue flame started to cover his entire body. She suprised a little at the sight she seen after that boy has pulled his sword,not just his entire body was covered with blue flame but also his ear change shape into long and pointed and a tail out from his shirt.

As she still suprised by his transformation she quickly caught off guard by his sudden dash before he slashed her cannon in half and pinned her down with his body.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME !?" he yelled as he pointed the tip of his sword at her left eyes.

However his face became suprised as she light up blue flame at her eyes.

Quickly kick his stomach to make him down from her before get up and ready herself for another fight as he doing the same.

But before they can attack each other a unfamiliar sound yelled stop can be heard.

This time something appear in center of them and that was...

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Before she can rembered any futher the sound of the door opened intrupped her and soon a sound yelled I'M HOME can be heared from the doorway.

She quickly put off her earphones and get up from her bed before walked toward the door of her room.

"welcome back" she said with soft voice after opened her room door to greet him.

"hmm...at least can't you loosen up your face when said that" he replied as she just tilted her head.

"*sigh* forget it" he said before walking toward kitchen "anyway today dinner was curry" he announce after put down the ingredients.

'happy' was her thought after hearing the word curry before walked toward the kitchen to help him preapre dinner.

* * *

**So how it's good or bad ? It up to you**

**Anyway thanks to (...i forget the name...) for the review.**

**it was a relief that anyhow someone enjoyed it.**

**Chap 3 will out very soon and after that i will wait 1 review again before update chap 4**


	3. Chapter 3

***sigh* finally this chapter is done.**

**Anyway like i promise i will update chapter 3 very soon and here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy and like always please R&R**

**Discalimer: BRS & ANE was not mine**

* * *

'what the...' was my only though as the new being appeared in the center of us.

I believe my eyes now was gotten wider after i see this creature. It was a bone wearing a crown and a coat that almost covered his entire body except the head and palm. It also sat on the what look like flying throne.

"that was enough" the creature said. Its voice also look like echoed from this entire place.

"WHO ARE YOU ?" i yelled at the creature while pointing my sword at it.

"now,now can't you relaxed a little. I know that you woken up in this white void, meet a mysterious girl and fight her is something that look like impossible. Even for the child of satan" its replied that make me shocked.

"but...you...JUST TELL ME WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ?" i demanded for answer as my mind tries to calm myself after hearing its statement.

"no need to shout at me for hearing what you said, even if i was a bone i still can heard you clearly" it said "also the one who demanded for answer is not just you"

After hearing this i take a glance at 'the mysterious girl' like it call her and true. She was looking at it suspicious like what she did to me.

"well because you both demanded an answer about who was i, i will give you the answer only if you both can past my test" its said before snap its finger and suddenly a roar can be heard from behind me.

When i turned my head backward, i was greeted by another creature that look like a giant that completely made from shadow.

It roar again before stretched it hand and grabbed me before i have a time for react. After that creature had gooten me it started to squeeze my body.

"i will explain what was happen to you both if you both can kill that creature" the bone guy said before flying upward.

'damn that bone' i cursed that bone guy in my mind before i felt it loosen its grip.

'what ?' was my thought before i realized why it loosen its grip. That girl has summoned her cannon again and now fired seversal bullet at the creature body and make its roared in pain.

It roared again when another several bullet make contact with its body and the roar became louder when i make my flame burst wildly in order to have it let me go.

After i have stood with my legs again, i quickly run beside that girl as she still fired at the monster.

"thanks" i said at her while her reply is just glance at me before turning her attention on that creature again and i also do the same.

She keep shooting the monster until its left hand ripped from its body and another roar of pain is heard again.

'whoa how many bullet this girl have...unlimited' i thought as my eyes watched her keep fired even after the monster right hand had be ripped too.

Then she stopped shooting after that creature stopped moving and bowed down. But the next thing happen is suprised me.

Both of its hand started to formed again and all the wound it received is healed.

Then it let out a sound that look like a laugh 'wait is this creature laugh at us ?' i though as the creature started to rise again before stretched both its hand to grab us and then squeeze both of us.

I tried my best to hold the pain but i feel something was odd. When i take a glance at the mysterious girl her face is signaling like she holding more pain than me and then my mind began to work. Its grip is not as powerful as before but why. I did remember i injure its hand with my flame but wasn't the wound must be healed.

'no time to think about that. Right now i must make me and that girl free from this damn thing grip' i said to myself before i make my flame burst wildly again but this time is bigger.

After i had free myself from that thing grip because my flame had burn it palm completely, I jump to its other hand, cut the palm from its hand before catcth that girl in the mid air.

After gently put her in the ground i turned my attention back on the creature and the sight surpirse me again. The wound i caused is didn't healed. Then few seconds later my mind came with a conclusion why the wound didn't healed.

A victorious smirk appeared on my face before i jumping as high as i could before raise kurikara with both my hand and then slashed it in the air. A second later in the creature center body a blue flame emerged forming a line from its head to its crotch and instantly slashed its in half.(A/N : i watch in ANE the movie Rin do it to the demon train.)

When i have landed, i see that the creature is not healing itself or making any move instead it was started to disappear into nothing. Seeing that the thread has gone i put kurikara back at the sheath before looking at the girl who wore suprised expression on her face.

A sound of clapping hand can be heard after that as my blue eyes spot that bone guy flying throne coming down.

"very interesting battle and look like you both had passed my test so now as your reward..." before that bone guy can finish its sentence, i give it a glare and cut his words.

"alright boneman play time is over and now explain to us what the hell this is all mean ?" i said as it just shook its mid finger at me.

"don't be so rude with the old man, young boy. Anyway from the way you talk i realized that i have indeed forget to introduce myself" it said before bowed at us from its throne.

"my name is Chronos...and i am is a god of time and space" he said that make my jaw dropped to the ground.

'he...he was...A GOD OF TIME AND SPACE !' i yelled on my mind not believed what was i heard from this boneman.

"well before i go to the explanitation why didn't you two introduce yourself at each other" Chronos said that make me look at the girl as she doing the same.

"*sigh* alright i go first...my name is Rin Okumura but you can call me Rin, nice to meet you" i said before put out my hand for shake hands but she replied with tensed up.

"it alright i just want to shake hands with you" i said before i saw her hesitantly grasp my hand before give it a tiny shake.

"Black Rock Shooter" she said softly and i think her voice was the softest voice i ever heard in my whole life.

"good, now i will explain why you both are here" Chronos said as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

"you both are here because i called you for saving universe" he said with serious voice now.

"what do you mean ?" i asked confused.

"let me give you a demonstration" he said before closed both of his bone palms before open it again and from both his palms emerged two small ball of light in different color. One is red and the other is blue. Both of the ball now is hover in front of him.

"now imagine this red ball is assiah and this blue ball is otherworld" he pointed on each ball.

"otherworld ?" i asked confused.

"i will explain that later, now to the important matter" he said that make me give him all of my attention "an unknown creature is emerged between both of your demension and its power caused both of your demension stability became ruined and that resulting both of your demision to going closer to each other and if the distance between both demension is gone !...it will crashed at each other resulting both demension destroyed !" he said as the ball come closer to each other and then crashed to each other and disappear that make me more shocked than hearing that he was a god.

When i take a glance at Rock she also has shocked expression on her face.

"but don't worry" he said that make recover from my shocked stage.

"I have made the prevention of this but the prevention i do will not last long" he said that made me from shocked to confused.

"what do you mean ?"

Then he closed and open his palms again to reveal the same ball of light only this time there is the third ball and it colored in black.

"look at this ball and imagine it as a alternative demension i made for prevent the crash" he said as he pointed at the black ball "however" as the black ball placed between red and blue ball, the same demonstration before expect this time the black ball is holding the red and blue ball from come closer at each other but then the black ball started to eroded before completely gone and the same crashed happening again.

"you see...the alternative demension i created is not as strong as both your demension and that why this won't last long" he said.

"you are god can't you do something about this !" i said at him that make his bone head turned at me.

"Satan is also a god and you know what happen when he make a contact with your world" he replied that make gone silent.

"if i am prevent this directly, i will just ruin the stability of other demension" he said.

"there is more demension that just assiah,gehena,and otherworld ?" i asked that earning a nod from him.

"but there is one way to prevent this disaster from happening" he said that make me let out a sigh of relief.

"The demension i create is not just for slowing down both demension for getting closer at each other but also for imprison the creature that emerged" he said before put his skull hand at his chest and then pull it and showed us another ball of light, this one is shining brightly than the other and colored in pure blue.

"this was the only thing that can destroyed the creature forever, it's name was core" he said "but this creature is not alone, when it's power first time emerging it also created many creature made from shadow like the one you both fought before"

"now as you know i choosed you two because i see you two was the only one i saw fit to do this mission"

"what do you mean ?" i asked.

"Rin Okumura your flame is the only one who can kill those kind of creature and Black Rock Shooter you will be a vessel that brought this core inside you" he said that make Rock tilted her head.

"this core is need a vessel for it to stay and my body was the vessel of it but as you know i can't directly prevent this disaster so why i choose you as a vessel is simple...because your action at the otherworld" he said that make Rock looking down and making me confuse.

"so do you will accept to became the vessel of core ?" he asked.

At first Rock just keep looking down before she raised her head and nodded.

"very well then" he replied before toss the core to Rock chest. As it started to touch her skin then it shined more brightly before entering her body. I then noticed that her face is looking like holding a pain and look like not a ordinary pain because after that she started to collapse.

Before she made a contact with the ground i catch her in the mid fall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT HER !?" i yelled at him.

"relax it was the process" he answered.

"process ?" i replied the part i don't understand.

"at the first time the core made contact with her body, she will felt a extremely pain but after that nothing gonna affect her" he answered as i looked down at her face.

I'm going into sitting position and use my chest as her pillow so she can rest, her face was looked so mature even if she was unconsciousness.

"well then let me continue about my explaination and don't worry about her, she will wake up after the core is became more suittable with her body" he said and i replied with just a nod.

"first after i send you both at the alternative demension you will be need to find this creature fast and then destroyed it with put the core at it" he explained about his plan "any question ?"

"yes how we can find this creature ?"

"The creature can't be find unless you destroy the slave first" he answered.

"and the slave was like the monster we fought earlier ?"

"indeed, total of the slave is eight but each slave can produce their army to slow you down so be sure you defeat those kind of creature fast...also the slave just can be killed by your flame but the army can be killed by any weapon" he explained "to find those slave all you need is wait for the core to responded".

"wait, if we suppose to wait the core responded isn't that will waste our time" i said.

"don't worry the core will responded fast than what you think and also the power of the core will attract attention of the slave so it will make your job faster" "when all the slave is defeated the creature that caused this will appear"

I just nod my head as the sign of understanding.

"also there is one more problem when you will live in alternative demension" he said with very serious voice.

"and...what is that ?" i asked knowing this problem will be really hard for us.

"the problem is...you'll need to...life like an ordinary high school student" he answered that make me double sweat drop and my jaw dropped to the ground again.

"anyway i need to give you one last thing before started this misson he said before touch my forehead with his bone index finger. After that in my head come a million of image and mostly the only person i know was...Black Rock Shooter.

"what is that ?" i asked after the image was done spinning on my head.

"that was the memory of Black Rock Shooter, i showed this to you so you will know about the otherworld and about her" he answered "oh and i do the same to her when the core is entering her body"

I again found myself stared at her again. I have see all of her memory and now i know why she was choose to became the core vessel.

"well that was all i can say, now preapre yourself to go to the alternative demension. When you arrived there will be a note that explain about how you both will life there...i wish good luck for you both" after he explained this both my and Rock body started to glow and then we had transfered to the alternative universe.

* * *

Those incident always fresh on my mind everytime i recall it.

Now we had been in this alternative demension for 4 days and this place is exactly look like assiah.

When i first wake up here, i found a note lie in the drawer and that note explained that we need to go to ATM to take the money from Choronos 'i don't know where exactly he got the money' every once per month. Also there is a addres of school where we attend and Choronos send us one week before the school is started. We also life in an apartement and of course Rock and i have our own room. I guess the hard part of living here is just teaching Rock about normal life although she was a fast learner.

The important thing was none of the slave or their army had showed theirself at us for 4 days.

I let out sigh as my head thought how to find them faster before opened the door of our apartement and yelled I'M HOME.

"welcome home" Rock greeted me still with her soft voice after she opened her room door.

"hmm...at least can't you loosen up your face when said that" i replied after seeing she still keep her expressionless face, if she keep like this when school start i think some students will think she was a robot.

But her replied is just she titled her head.

"*sigh* forget it" i said before walking toward kitchen "anyway today dinner was curry" i announce knowing her favorite food was curry after i put down the ingredients.

'i know now is our responbility that the fate of our demension is in our hand but for now there is nothing we can do. So i think it was a relax time until our enemy showed theirself at us' i thought as my eyes watched Rock walked toward kitchen to help me preapre dinner.

* * *

**So how was it ? good or bad, like always you are the one who decide readers.**

**It was far more longer than chap 1&2 and the next chapter maybe will became longer like this.**

**Anyway i will update chap 4 if there is 1 more review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know i promise will update this chap when i got 1 more review but the school project is really take all my time.**

**Anyway this chap look like will be worse than the previous chap, so if you think it was bad, i really apologize.**

**well here for the reviewer of this story :**

**name 95349 : hey man, i want to say thanks because you are my first reviewer in this story and i was really glad you enjoyed my story. Please keep reviewing.**** Anyway i'm a boy.**

**starbringer K: hey, sorry i didn't mention your name on my prev chap, anyway you are not annoying me with your review but you are really make me glad that you are enjoying this story. And i didn't get the whole dimension idea from bleach, heck i don't even know there is a bleach movie like that.**

**Guest : hahaha, so you think i got the slave idea from video games and i actually i really does get that idea from video game. Thanks and please keep reviewing.**

**Keenakeen : um, well are you not reading what i wrote on the bottom of chap 1. If you not i wrote "Sorry for the grammar". Anyway i didn't really good at grammar so i apologize but i still hope you are enjoying this story.**

**YoshimiRyuu : well i still planning to make them to just a friend or into lover. well it will reveal in the future chapter. Still i hope you enjoyed my story.**

**And here the story. Please enjoy it and don't forget R&R.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE was not mine.**

* * *

My eyes opened when the light of sun entering my room and illuminate my room.

I stand up and walked to the window to open it and let the morning breeze entered my room. Today was the most important day for both of us if we want our live to go smooth.

I opened the door of my room and walked toward bathroom to brush my tooth. After i entered bathroom i noticed there is a steam on the shower meaning someone had take a bath earlier and that person must be Rock. We have agree that from now on i will call her Mato Kuroi.

The reason was because Chronos has registered her in school with that name. The thought of her really worried me. Well first she was rarely speak even to me, what she frequently say was 'welcome back' and that was because i'm ordered her to do so. And second because her abnormal appearance, every one in the world 'or at least in assiah' know that no one have skin or eyes like her. I can't do anything to cover this up since she didn't let me do it.

For knowledge Mato not so bad, in fact she was much better than me. There is two possibility why she was better than me, first was because she did smarter than me or because i was too stupid. Whatever the reason i just hope she can make a friend.

After i had done brushing my tooth, i stepped out from bathroom to meet a sight of Mato Kuroi wearing the school uniform from school we attend. The unifrom consist a blue top with blue collar, red sailor tie, and blue skirt, she also wear a black knee-high socks.

"so how that outfit feel ?" i asked with a smile on my face while i see she examine the uniform whose she wear.

She just replied with looking at me with the same expressionless face of her.

"*sigh* i just hope you can loose your face today because if you keep like that, i was sure you will scare some student" i said while walking past her to heading on my room.

After entering my room i quickly pull out my own uniform from my drawers and wear it. My uniform consist a black high collar jacket, white shirt underneath, black pants and black socks.

When i have fully dressed and stepped out from my room and see that Mato has sit in the one of the chair in the main room and as always, listening music from her phone.

"so how about a pancake for breakfast ?" i asked which she replied with a nod.

* * *

After both of us has eat our breakfast and wear our shoes, we stepped outside and then i lock the door. It definitely the first time Mato has stepped outside. Back when we first arrive, i told her not to go outside because her abnormal appareance will cause some scene. Actually i feel bad for do it to her, If i remember correctly when she still on the otherworld she never stayed in one place.

"so how this compared to the otherworld ?" i asked as she scanned the view around her.

"different" she stated.

"well let's start walking now if we didn't want to late for school" i said before both of us starting to walk.

As both of us walking my mind began to think about our condition now. We had been one week in here and not any sign of those creature. Maybe i had said that it was relax time but i didn't expect that it will be this long. Let out a sigh of frustration, i ran my hand through my messy hair before i feel someone tap my shoulder. When i glance aside, i see that the one who place hand on my shoulder was Mato.

"don't worry i'm fine" i told her with smile on my face knowing what the meaning of her action.

Even though she never showed emotion on her face except the suprised emotion back when we fighting in the void, she somehow always show her emotion with her action. What she do now was an example, clearly to me she was like asking 'what wrong ?'. I just hope she can do it not just with her action but also with her face.

After a few minute of the silence walk we finally arrived at our school, Yasogami high school (A/N Sorry i kind of lost when tried to find a school name for Rin & Mato so i use this name).

This school was big enough but compared to true cross academy, it was nothing. As we are heading to the hall because ceremony for new students is held there, many student staring at us or rather towards Mato because her appearance. I glance at her and saw her head was down thus make her bangs covered her eyes, well at least she tried covered her most abnormal appereance. When we arrived I quickly grab her hand and choose the second row chair and positioning her to sat beside me.

I glance at her who still looking down to cover her eyes, i was sure if it's not for save her dimension she will have destroyed this whole school like what she do in the otherworld with those hooded figure. I think if her weapon also can destroy the slave maybe Chronos will send her by herself knowing how great when she was fighting. I also wonder if Choronos hasn't stopped us back then, will i die if we continue to fight ?, i saw in her memory that otherself who fight her always died except that strength girl and horn lady.

"now for the new student representative, Johan Hasaku" the teacher announce that interrupt my thought. Then brown messy-haired boy stand up and walked to the stage.

This kind of situation always make me remember about my first arrival at the true cross academy. I gritted my teeth as the memory when Yukio and I argued while the hobgoblins attacked came back to my mind. I still can clearly hear what he said that time "just die".

Though i have getting used at it, the memory of my past still haunted me until now. The memory when my old man get possessed by Satan was the most one i usually see in my dream. I clench my fist as those memory flashed on my eyes.

Again my thought was getting interrupted but now not by the teacher sound but by a hand on my shoulder.

I know that was Mato who do it because the other students has started to get up and walked toward exit.

Well this is it, the moment that decide that our life here will be smooth or not, if i can make a friend here this will a good sight for us or i think that will be good sight for us. I just hope the girl who walked beside me and still put her head down can make a friend too.

'this is it' i thought as we arrived at the front of our classroom door. 'uh oh, i got nerveous' i thought as my hand has touch the door handle. After i took a deep breath i opened it...

* * *

When Rin opened the door and walked inside, Mato lift her head up a little to scanning the room. Many students has entered the room and now all of them were staring directly to them or more specific to her.

She know the reason why they all staring at her. Rin had explain on the second day when they arrive in this alternatif dimension that no one has an eyes or skin like her. And now here the situation, she was in the room full of stranger and she can't summon her weapon here which she always does when she meet a stranger.

But fortunately Rin was at her side. She know that he was familiar with this kind of situation, she can tell that by his next action when he glared to the class and said 'what' loud enough to make all the students stop staring at her. Then both of them make their way to the most corner of the front row seat. When they had sat down Rin was opening his bag and looking for something while Mato was just stared out of window.

She use this time to remember what Rin had teach her during the past week. She still remember about all the rule she must followed in school like respect their teacher nor all the lesson Rin had teach her but mostly she learn it from a book rather than Rin.

Rin...

The boy now was talking with some of the students now, she can heard that he say "may i borrow your pencil sharpener ?".

She let out sigh, that boy was always annoying her. He was 15, he at least must be more mature but he always so childish. But there is also the time when she feel relief that Rin is in her side, example he was the one who take care of her. He was the one who do cooking, cleaning, and shopping. Even he was buy her a phone and honestly she really like the phone Rin give to her.

Then her musing was interrupted as Rin sat back on his seat.

"hey Mato i had question for you ?" he facing her but she was still looked out the window.

"are you going to just remain like that ?" he asked.

She didn't respond, she know what he means but there is no use for her to do some interaction with those people. In the end this dimension will be destroyed.

"*sigh* you are more annoying than a stone" he said obviously mocking her and her respond was...stomp his legs.

He let out a yelp while she glared at him and crossed her arms. This was one of the time when he really annoyed her.

Few minute later the teacher is coming and the class is started.

* * *

The wind is blew againts her face as she closed her eyes. Both of them is in the roof enjoying the lunch Rin has made for them.

She then opened her eyes and glance at the boy who made the meal. He was leaning againts the rail and put his hands on his pants pocket then he let out a sigh, the same sigh like in the morning. She know that he was probably thinking about why the slave hadn't show themself yet. She too has this on her mind but there is no way she can do anything to make the slave appear even if the core were inside her.

Then her mind began to recall when the core entered her body. That time she was feeling a pain that she never felt before. She did remember began collapsing but she also could feel someone has catch her probably it was Rin.

After that she began to see it. She see the memory of Rin Okumura.

After she see all of his memory, she dare to say that Rin was suffer more than her human counterpart, no, not just her but also suffered more than Strength human counterpart.

He was live as a normal human for 15 years while denying other people opinion that he was the son of demon. Ironically he did was the son of demon, and she also sure if her human counterpart will be crying if she seeing how Rin first time pull out kurikara and completely awaken his demonic power.

Losing his foster father, targeted by many people who want him to die, and losing some of his friend trust when he reveal his secret even though they had said he have them in the back. It was enough to make someone got crazy but Rin...actually she was impressed a bit by how he can keep sane even if his live was ruined.

Then she saw that Rin has stand up again and take his lunch box.

"i guess we have been in here long enough, how about we back to the class ?" he asked with smile.

Though she didn't respond it by word instead she respond it by take her own lunch box and stand up.

Before they can reach the door, Mato feeling something odd on her chest and suddenly a strong gust of wind coming and forming a little whirlwind in the center of roof. When the whirlwind stopped a man with a spiky hair and wearing butler outfit appear from where the whirlwind is.

"ah...so here is where i feel that power" he said look like not noticing two teenagers.

When he spotted them, he quickly bowed.

"i apologize if my sudden appearance disturbing your moment" he said after stand up.

"who are you ?" Rin yelled while she observed this butler. She then notice that his eyes is not like normal human eyes. His iris was crismon colored and his pupil was not round shaped but instead it was slitted (A/N : if you don't understand imagine Sebastian demon eyes from kuroshitsuji/black butler).

"ah no need to shout young boy, if you want to know who i am you just need to say it" he replied with smile on his face "my name is Raphael"

"Raphael ?" Rin replied obviously confused.

"now, now there is no need to know who i am, and i'm here bacause i feel some power here and that power..." he stopped in mid sentence and stared at Mato "oh you are the one who radiating this power i feel, interesting" he said.

"now i dislike violent so let's take this easy, would you give me that power of yours ?" he said while put out his hand.

When she didn't respond, he frowned before snap his finger and suddenly the strong gust of wind from before is came back only this time it was stronger.

"if you don't want to cooperate i need to take it by force" he said as a devilish grin appear on his face.

She can feel that this gust of wind is as strong as when the Death Master lair will be born, she can't walking forward.

But then a sound make her suprised. It wasn't the sound of the wind but it was the sound of footsteps. When she glance aside it clear who made this sound. It was Rin.

"take it by force, don't joke. Are you forget that i was here ?" he said while stepping forward, shocking both her and Raphael.

"do you know why i was here ?" he asked while take another step forward "i was here for two reason. First for protecting her and second for...DESTROY YOU" and then his flame started to cover his body.

Rin take another step forward before firing a massive amount of blue flame from his hand.

Raphael dodge it with jumping to the right but the flame is touch his left hand and burned it completely into nothing.

"i must admit that you are have some power...but..." when he stop and showed his devilish grin again, it was quickly replaced with a shock expression.

"what but how ?" he said as he stared at his wound.

"why, something matter ?" Rin said with a confident smile on his face while his hand prepare to pull out kurikara.

"hmmm...this was something unexpected so look like i need to take my leave" he said before snap his finger and another gust of wind is coming and forming whirlwind around him.

"i'm sure we will meet again" he said before the wind is stopped and the whirlwind is gone along with him.

After Raphael is gone Rin cover kurikara with its scabbard back before walked toward Mato.

"you alright ?" he said with concern tone which she replied with a nod.

He then let out a sigh of relief before pick his lunch box back and started walked with her following.

"so he was one of the slave, look like they finally showed themself" Rin said as they both make their way back to the class.

'strange' was what in Mato head. She looked around and all the students look normal, look like there is no one who notice something was happened on the roof.

This is was strange.

* * *

Unknown to them a pair of eyes is watching them as they walking toward their class...

* * *

** So how was it. I planning on stop for action and more toward their daily live but a friend of mine will hit me with a hammer if didn't give a little action in there.**

**Anyway chap 5 is on the way but i'm not sure when it will be updated.**

**So until chap 5 was up**

**see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone i'm back. Finally i can finish all my school project.**

**Anyway there is a friend of mine who ask 'why was in this story Rin is look more strong than BRS ?'**

**Well i didn't want to make Rin look stronger than BRS or BRS look stronger than Rin.****The answer about who is more strong between both of them is will be a mystery.**

**Like Choronos said, the one who can kill the slave was Rin flame. So he will fighting the slave more than BRS.**

**But it didn't mean BRS will have less action than Rin, no. She still will be in action.**

**Well that all i can said for now so please R&R**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE was not mine.**

* * *

The pink flower is dancing in the air.

The birds is singing while flying happily on the sky.

The sky was bright colored in blue and the sun was also shining bright.

Oddly just watching this kind of scenery give her a peaceful feeling inside. She just sat there as always, watching the scenery from the glass material called windows. Beside her sat a boy who now was sleeping. She has gave up tried to wake him up. She has kick his legs several time but still the result was fail. Until...

"RIN" the teacher yelled that forced him to wake up immediately.

Sigh. It was always like this, whenever the teacher will explain about the lesson, he will fallen asleep and waiting the teacher to yelled his name before wake up. It had been several days after their meet with Raphael but after that none of them appeared again.

She glance aside and watched as the teacher nag him about his attitude. Some of the student are like her watching this while the other using this chance to chatting with their friend or doing something else. She still not befriend any of them and they all is doing the same to her. There is the time when some pervert will come to her and tried to talk with her, but she will just ignoring them and if they has really annoying her, she will kick their legs and it will be a good sign to say 'don't disturb me'.

While she didn't made any interaction Rin was different, he befriend almost everyone in the class. Though he can be harsh and rude sometime but all he did is in purpose.

Then suddenly the school bell is rang. All the student is cheered happy because today was the day before the golden weekend. Maybe for other students it mean freedom but for her it was nothing. Even if the school is off, she still will be at the apartement just lie at her bed and listening music from her handphone. Rin has give her permission to go outside all she want but she still hasn't go outside at all except go to school. There is nothing she can do on outside. She didn't familiar with it at all and she didn't want to ask Rin about it too.

When the other student is starting to leave, Rin two best friend walking toward them. They are the wavy-black haired boy named Hibiki Kuze and a dark blue haired boy named Arisato Minato (A/N anyone know who is them ?).

"yo Rin, so do you have any plan for the golden weekend ?" Hibiki asked.

"i don't know, i'm still not yet plan about that ?" Rin answered.

"so how about coming with us ?" Arisato offer.

At first Mato can tell that Rin was thinking but then from the windows reflection, her eyes saw that Rin glance at her.

"sorry but i must decline your offer guys, maybe next time" he said to them.

After that the three of them is having more conversation but Mato didn't pay any attention to their conversation.

She now was thinking about Rin reason for decline their offer. Usually he will accept their offer without a second thought but today was different, and why he was glancing at her. Well that was not the important matter, the true important matter for now was Rin.

It's true that he was powerful, maybe he was more powerful than her but from his memory she can tell that Rin has a really great weakness. Experience.

If he was have more fighting experience, she was sure that he will be a great fighter. When they first fight, she was suprised to see someone else with blue flame and if she remembered he was the first person who can cut her cannon in half. She didn't know what will happen if Choronos hasn't stopped both of them. Maybe she will kill him or he will kill her. That was the only possibility if Chronos hasn't appear. Another thing that she see from Rin memory is he almost have the same personality as the real Mato Kuroi.

"hey Mato are you just gonna stare at the windows or go home with me ?" Rin voice interrupted her.

When she turn her head, the classroom is empty and the only remain in there was just them. She quickly stand up and grab her bag before walked toward door with Rin next to her.

They walked in silence as they make their way toward their apartement.

"hey Mato..." he said as always tried to make conversation with her.

"tomorrow, i bet you are not gonna go anywhere, right ?" he asked which she ignored. The answer was really obvious.

"*sigh* it really hard to talk with machine girl" he comment that make her stepped on his foot.

He yelp and she continue walking obviously annoyed with him. Then something unexpected happen. She sense that Rin was not following her. Quickly she turned around and not seen any sight of him.

Alright if it was part of his joke, she gonna kill him. She ignored this and continue walking toward their apartement.

Few minute later still no sign of Rin. If he was following her she will notice him fast but there is no sign of someone followed her.

It was bad. She must find him because he was the one who bring their apartement key. She starting to walking back to find any lead that brought her to him.

When she arrive at the fork where she last saw him. She started to scan the area. Still no sign of him.

Suddenly she began to feel the odd feeling on her chest again and that mean.

"hmm...where your boyfriend, i come here to looking for him but look like he not around"

She looking upward and spot the same guy that attacked them several days ago. Raphael. And his arm has recovered.

"well, does not seem to be a nuisance if I took the power that lies within you now" he said from the top of power pole "so do you want me to take it gently or take it with a force ?" he add before showed his devilish smirk.

This was bad situation, her weapon will not going to give him a meaning damage and the worse Rin wasn't here. How she going to survive this ?

"i don't have many time, so please make up your mind faster ?" he said that make her glare at him.

"so you choose to let me take it by force...very well" he said before snap his finger and the familiar gust of wind is coming.

"i must admit that your boyfriend is good but how about you ?" he then jumped from the power pole landed in front of her and kicked her in the chest.

She got pushed backward a few foot away. Then she dropped her bag and raise her left hand and in a second, rock cannon is appeared.

"oh that was a good cannon" he commented as she pointed rock cannon at him.

But before she can fired, he has summoned the wind and that make her cannon moved aside thus the bullet is hitting the street.

"oh...are you aiming at the street ?" he asked before put out his hand and then a wind gathered in his hand and started to form a ball of wind then he shot it at her.

Before the ball approaching her, she quickly shot it and then a loud sound from the two material impact can be heard.

After the impact done she lost the sight of that slave.

"are you looking for me ?" the sound of Raphael can be heard from above.

When she looking up the slave was there but there is something different. Now on his back has appeared the angelic wing.

"now let's begin the true battle" he said before a gust of wind appeared again.

She now know that there is no way to escape so she just have one opinion. Fight.

Then she summoned her black blade and igniting a blue flame on her left eyes.

'this gonna be tough' she thought as both of them is ready to began the fight.

* * *

'she really annoying' i thought while my legs continue walking. After she stepped on my foot, i choosing to turn left instead going forward. Alright that time i was going to ask her to go to the park since she never go outside even after i has allowed her.

I know that her kind supposed to be emotionless but at least can't she just be more open. We had life under the same roof for 11 days and we even rarely talk to each other.

I stopped on my track before let out a sigh and then lit up my head for staring at the sky. The orange sky.

It was beautiful, then suddenly a strong wind is blew passing me. This wind is kind of remind me about the first slave Raphael...wait a second !.

What have i done, i completely forget about the slave was targetting on Mato.

'DAMNIT' I cursed myself because how could i forget about the most important thing and choose to follow my anger.

This is not good. I run as fast as i can to the fork where we parted.

Soon i stopped because i saw something on the sky. I adjust my eyes on it and can see there is two people who fighting on the sky.

It was Mato and the slave we meet several days ago Raphael with a pair of wings on his back.

Mato was trying to attack him with her sword but was stopped...by his hand.

No, it was not his hand who stopping Mato sword but it's was the wind that gathered around his arm. Then both of them is pushed back and landed on power pole.

'no time to watch, it was time to move' i said to myself before running again. But there is something strange.

All people is not noticed it. When i run past another people, they look normal like there is no two people fighting on the sky.

Ignoring my them, i increase my speed while keep watching their fight.

Now Mato was in the air again fired several bullet to Raphael which easily dodging because his wings. Then Raphael send a gust of wind toward Mato who still in the air and that make her balance became shaky and she started to fell down.

Before she hit the ground, i can see she stab her sword on the power pole. But Raphael quickly make a ball of wind and shot it at her direction. Mato quickly dodging it by jump off the power pole and land on one of the house roof before fired several bullet at him again.

I stopped running because now the fight is right on above me. Raphael was flying toward her ready to attack while Mato just stand there not move at all. When they were within a few inches. Mato jump and now were at top of Raphael. Wasting no time, she quickly firing rock cannon and make Raphael fall and crashing the house roof.

'wow, i hope the house owner is not mad' i thought and then my eyes saw Mato jumped down to the hole she had create with Raphael body.

A loud explosion can be heard from inside the house before the door open with Mato thrown on my direction.

As a respond i catch her and asking if she alright. Before she can replied, i spot a ball of wind is heading on our direction. Quickly i put one of my palm on the ground and then summon my flame to make a shield of flame.

When the ball is making contact with my flame is created a impact that make both the ball and my flame gone. When the impact is over, i quickly searched the sign of Raphael.

"looking for me" i can heard his sound and it was from...above us.

I quickly grabbed Mato and jumped aside for dodging Raphael who is trying to attack us.

Earlier he was trying to hit us from above with his fist covered in wind but fortunately we still have a time for dodge it.

When the smoke had clear, there is him stand up and ready to launch another attack. After i put Mato down, i quickly take my scabbard and then pull out kurikara. Look like Raphael was suprised a bit by my transformation.

"this kind of power...i never feel it before, what exactly are you ?" he asked.

"there is no need for you to know who i am, what you need to know is I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU" i said at him and dash at him.

But before i can reach him, he was shooting a super strong winds at me.

I put kurikara in front of me and stand up in defensive position to hold the wind. When it come to me, it push me back a few step, and it was became stronger.

"why, didn't you say you're going to destroy me ?" he said mocking me.

I gritted my teeth as i tried to step forward but the winds is getting stronger again.

Suddenly the wind is disappear and then the sound of explosion can be heard.

Then i know what happened. Mato had jump on the air and firing her cannon that directly hit him. I saw her was landed on the wall beside me and waiting for the smoke to became clear.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind is coming from where the smoke was and Raphael is flying toward Mato ready to attack with his fist. But before he can reach her, i jump on his way and punch him square in the face that make him crashing into another house wall.

Not stopping, i quickly heading toward where he landed. When i arrive i saw him has stand up and holding his face. Quickly dash at him and raise kurikara before move it down to slash him but he had catch kurikara in the mid-way with his hand, no, not with his hand but by the wind which covered his hand.

"you...HOW DARE YOU HIT MY FACE" he yelled before punch me on the cheek and then, it was my turn to crashing onto another house wall.

Before i can stand up, i saw him has flying toward me and ready to strike me, but again before he can reach me Mato has jump on his way and hit him with her cannon thus send him upward.

"now" she said while looked at me from her shoulder.

Understand what she mean, i quickly put out my hand and shooting a massive amount of blue flame toward Raphael who still tried to regain his balance.

But before my flame can touch him, he had put out both his arm and formed ball of wind that bigger than before and then shot it.

When both the material meet, a great explosion is created.

I quickly pull Mato and place her behind me before put out my hand and fired my flame to shield both of us from the wind whose the explosion had create.

When the explosion is over, i quickly search for Raphael and found him on the sky with his wings covered his body.

When it's opened again, i noticed that the devilish smile was on his face.

"it was really great, i never enjoyed a fight like this. Well then, shall we continue this ?" he said to both of us.

"Mato i know that you maybe will disagree with me, but can you just back me up" i asked at her which she replied with just stare at me.

"come on answer me we don't have much time, are you believe in me or not ?" i asked at her again. After a few second, Mato nod her head meaning she agree with me.

Then when i turned my head to look at him, he has flying down fast.

Wasting no time, i quickly jump high on the air and heading toward him. When we were an inch away, both of us has ready to attack and then claaangg sound can be heard as my sword and his fist meet.

We both clashing on the air, trying to attacking each other while tried to ward from each other attack.

After another clash from my sword and his fist, i found a chance to attack him. Quickly raise kurikara and bring it down to him only to stopped by his hand which still covered with wind.

At this point both of us tried to push each other. I quickly found out that i can't hold it longer because he have a wing while i not.

Suddenly a blue orb is hitting Raphael and make him lost his balance, i know the one who do it was Mato. Before he can regain his balance back, i hit him on the face and make him landed on the street...hard.

I quickly landed near him and prepare kurikara to stab him but he was already stand up. But kurikara still did stab something and it was...his left wing.

He screamed in pain while i ripped his wing and burn it. Then he punch me on the stomach. I spew some blood from my mouth and then grabbed his face and throw him on the wall.

I panting hard when i tried to stand up and then Mato come to help me. i see he was in the same condition as me. When we both finally has stand up, we stared at each other and smiled.

"this was indeed a really great fight i ever had and thanks to you both, i have so much fun" he said while still panting.

"well, before we continue this can i ask you something ?" i said tried to get an answer for something that has bothered my mind.

"go on" he answered.

"why the other people who must be see our fight, seem so normal like nothing was happened ?" i asked.

"that was because our presence, when a slave is appeared they can decide which people that can feel their presence and which not. Also the people who can feel our presence, their presence will be not be feel by other people. So even if we fighting until this city is destroyed no one will noticed that until the slave is leave" he explained.

"so that all, well then. LET'S END THIS" i said before dashing toward him, leaving Mato behind as he do the same.

When our distance is closer we ready both of our attack and then. I spew another blood from my mouth as his hand was on my chest. In other hand, i was aiming at his chest but before kurikara can touch it, he has hold it with his hand.

"look like you have out of energy huh ?" he said as i can feel he getting ready to finish this battle.

"not...so...FAST" i yelled and move my free hand to grab his hand which on my chest and then using every bit of my last energy to move it aside and then tried with every power i still have, to step forward.

Then i can feel it. Kurikara was...go through his chest and then with the last energy i have, i started to burn him.

"GO TO THE HELL" I yelled as my flame is covered his whole body.

He was screamed in pain again as part of his body is turning into ash.

"hahahaha, it was indeed what i want before i die. But be careful because there is more slave than just me" was his last word before he goes into nothing.

'I DID IT, I KILL HIM" i yelled on my mind as my body started to fell to the ground.

I heard someone is screaming my name but then everything became black.

* * *

**So how was it, good or bad as always is up to you.**

**Anyway this was the longest chapter in this story for now.**

**Oh yeah i almost forgot that from chap 4, i will make the stroy spit in two section.**

**First for Rin POV and Second for Mato POV (or if i can still call it POV).**

**For chap 6 will be a little longer than before.**

**So until the chap 6 is updated, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sigh, finally done.**

**so here is it chap 6.**

**Anyway for anyone who has give me some review i said thank you.**

**And this one for my friend K:thanks for all your support man, i was really glad you like my story. ****And your idea was really fantastic but sorry i not use it, here some explanation why i didn't use it : **

**-)Hibiki and Minato was in their home when the battle happen.**

**-)I don't think Rin can bleed really badly because his demon healing ability.**

**but still thanks for your idea and for that i will give some ****information about the future story. **

**Yes like you said there will be something about Hibiki and Minato that will affected Rin. But what the heck i mean about it, you will need to wait.**

**Just that.**

**SO here the story and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE are not mine.**

* * *

The light of the sun is starting to creep onto my room from the windows i had opened earlier. I was sitting on my bed staring at my phone screen. After let out a sigh, i get up, taking my black jacket and wear it, then walked toward the door.

When i entered main room, i see there is no sign of her. Probably she was still in her room. I stared at the door that leading to her room and sighed. I know that she will never let me get in onto her room.

"MATO I'M GOING TO OUT FOR WHILE" i yelled hoping that she heard me before heading toward the door way, wear my sneakers, open the door and stepped outside.

After closing the door, i started walking toward my direction. The station.

Today i am going to go to the music fair that located far away from my apartement. I was planning to heading there with a train and also accompanied by both Hibiki and Minato since both of them is really love music.

Actually i didn't really like about music like both of them. My true reason for going there was because Mato.

It has been 2 week after we had defeated Raphael and since then, Mato was really mad at me.

Maybe that was because i leave her after she stepped on my foot. I know that it was stupid decision for me to do that. Even if Raphael didn't appear that day, she still need to wait for me before she can enter our apartement. But look like the fate choose that she must meet Raphael that day.

If that day i didn't realize what have i done, i don't know what will happen to her.

Although she was really great at fighting, but still if your enemy was immortal, what the point to fight them.

After i fell unconscious, i heard someone is screaming my name, at first i thought it was Mato but knowing her i think it was impossible.

Well when i woke up again, i was in my room still wear my uniform that was dusty because my fight with Raphael. Probably Mato was move me to our apartement.

But what happened after that day was something i never expect.

That day after i out from my room and meet Mato there is something really different with her. The way she look at me. I can say that there is a rage on her eyes whenever she laid her eyes on me. And the most annoying part was she never talked to me again.

I know that she was rarely talk with me but she still give some respond when i asked her something. Probably if she can handle the slave on her own, maybe i have die from the day that incident happen.

Sigh. I just hope that she will accept my apologize with the music i will brought for her.

When i arrived at the station, i quickly look around and found what i looking for. The boy with blue hair that was sitting down on the bench while listening music from his airphone.

Quickly i run to him and then stand behind him. A mischievous smirk appear on my face as my hand ready to do his job. '1...2...NOW' and then i put my hand really fast at his shoulder while said 'hi Minato'. And my action cause him to jump from his bench and fall to the ground.

"OKUMURA, would you stop became such immature person and grow up" he yelled when he realized who do it to him.

I just can laugh seeing him like that.

After i offered my hand to help him which he accepted, we both sat on the bench while waiting for the last person who will come with us to show up.

"*sigh* can't you became more mature ?" he said at me while i just showed him my grin.

"sorry Arisato, i just kind of lost my body control when i saw you" i replied still with a grin on my face.

"and what that supposed to mean ?" he asked while glare at me.

"hahaha, alright, alright. I'm sorry" i said to him while his replied was a sigh.

"you are 15 years old Okumura, can't you became more mature ?" he said. Actually i was 16.

"yeah alright, i will try to change my attitude and tried became more mature" i replied before run my hand through my messy hair.

After both of us is went silent. I was still thinking about how i must said my apologize to Mato while Minato look like simply enjoying his music again.

"hey guys, sorry i late" a sound of the person we wait finally can be heard.

I quickly stand up and give him my smile.

"nah, you are not really late" i said after he has approach us.

"well now what we waiting for let's go before we miss our train" Arisato said that make both of us realized that the train we are waiting for has arrived.

After the train door closed, it started to move slowly before became faster and faster.

"so Okumura, can i ask you something ?" Hibiki said after the three of us has sat down.

"sure" i replied.

"well, why are you asking us to go to this music fair ?. I remembered that you said you aren't really interested in music" Hibiki ask at me while i looking at the ground.

"can i ask you both for an advice ?" i asked both of them which they replied with a nod.

"sure Okumura, we are friends after all" Hibiki said with smile on his face. This kind of moment always make me remember about my friend at assiah. I'm glad that i still can make a friend here.

"well it was i have some problem with Mato and i-" i was stopped in the mid-sentence when i see both Hibiki and Minato has that weird thing that i don't want to mention in their eyes.

"IT...IT WASN'T LIKE THAT" i stutter a little and they gave a look of disbelief.

"IT'S TRUE" i yelled at both of them and they still look at me with disbelief.

"well, if that true then what your problem with her ?" Minato asked.

"i'm doing something really stupid that make her really mad at me. Though she didn't show it in any normal way but i know that she is angry. And that why i want to tell her my apologize while give her some music" i explained my problem to them.

"i see. So that why you both are rarely going together" Hibiki said "well the advice i can offer you is give her some proof ?"

"proof ?" i said don't understand.

"i agree with Kuze, since if i saw that Kuroi-san was someone who really hard to talk to. So you will need something that really proof and show your apologize" Minato explained to me.

'proof huh ?...but what will proof to Mato that i really apologize for what i have done.

Few minute later the train has arrive at the station we are heading for and the three of us started to walked to our destination.

"so are you all have an idea like, what proof that i must show to her ?" i asked both of them and their answer was...no.

"sorry but we don't really know anything about Kuroi-san beside isn't she was your childhood friend ?" Hibiki said to me.

I remember that i told everyone that Mato was a childhood friend of mine and that why she always stick out with me.

I let out a sigh, 'this one not gonna be easy' i said to myself as we all keep walking.

Actually i was not really good at this kind of stuff. I believe that now my mind has reached it's limit because i don't know what kind of proof i must show her to express my apologize. I have tried all the time say sorry to her and even cooked curry for her everyday but look like everything i'm do was vain.

I stopped on my track and look up at the sky. The blue sky. I just hope my mind come with conclusion about this problem later.

"hey Okumura something matter ?" Hibiki asked when both he and Minato realized i had stopping walking.

"no, nothing at all" i answered while smiled before catching up with them.

I just hope, i can find the answer that i looking for.

* * *

"MATO I'M GOING TO OUT FOR A WHILE" he yell before the sound of closing door followed.

She sighed to herself before get up from her bed and walked toward windows. She open the curtain a little to see him walking.

It had been 2 weeks since their battle with the slave, Raphael. After she had lost the sign of him, she walked to her desk before taking out her phone and grab the earphone, plug it on her phone, and lie on her bed.

Few second later, the music had filled her mind. She really put all her attention to this soft tone, somehow music always can make her felt calm and relaxed. While keep hearing the music, her mind had focused on other problem she had.

Rin.

After he fell unconscious, she had to drag him all the way to their apartement. She keep watching him until he awoke. After answered his question about 'is she alright ?' with a nod, she left the room and leave him alone.

The following day, she had to unsure that this kind of situation will not repeated again. In order to do so, she will try with ignoring him so he will realized his fault. But nonetheless Rin was too slow to figure it out why she ignoring him. After five day has passed, he finally realized why she had acted like that. Well at this point she was mad at him because not only for his fault that day but because his stupidity too.

But look like she went too far. On the tenth day, Rin has stopped for begging her for forgiveness and now he too ignoring her. This was not good. She know that she can't entire blame Rin, part the reason why Rin leave must be because of her.

She sigh again. If both of them keep acted like this, there will be no universe to save.

It was so complicated compared with the otherworld. What she do on there was to fight and kill the otherself to free the otherself human counterpart from the sorrow.

After she feel had enough listening the music, she started to stand up and heading toward main room.

'empty' she thought when her eyes observed the room. 'alone' another thought came to her mind. Well this two things was always with her all the time. In otherworld alone was a common thing. All the otherself was always be alone and when they meet each other, most of them will be fight. For her it will be more easy than must deal with society.

She need a right place to think.

After take a blue jacket, she heading outside and locked the door. It was her first time heading outside (except for school) alone.

She just walked aimlessly. Just looking the place that she think is right for her. When she walking all people will stare at her. It just like the first time she entering Yasogami high school.

But then she stopped when she notice a pink flower petals hover passed her. Her head turned to where the flower come from and notice a big sakura tree. She then looked at the entrance of that place and the sign read 'Public Park'.

Rin had mentioned this place. He said many things can be done here, back in the assiah he usually went to park whenever he need a peaceful place to think.

Entered the park, She notice many people was doing many activity there. There is some children playing all sort of game, there is also some adults, and even there is a people she believe called lover there.

She sighed. This place is more crowded than what she thought. She need a more suitable place for her here. After a minute of walking she finally found a more peaceful place to think.

She sat down on the bench and looked at the lake. The lake was so clear as it was a windows that reflect anything around its. Window. If she think about it, it was like the relationship between otherself and their human counterpart but instead normal windows, it more like broken windows.

She was really deep in thought that she didn't notice something was eyeing her.

Suddenly the odd feeling on her chest appear again and it make her back in her sense. She quickly jump from the bench on time to avoid a spider web that approach her.

When she turned around, she greeted with the sight that familiar with her. Many big spider is come out from the woods behind the bench. They started to shot another web to her but she easily dodged all.

She raise her hand and formed her rock cannon. She leapt on the air before firing several bullets toward the spider and destroyed numerous of it. When she landed on the center of the spider she summoned her black blade and started to slash all the spider that coming closer. Many of them had been destroyed by her in short time but as she keep destroying, many spider is come out from the woods again.

No matter how many she destroyed them, many of them appear again. She getting sick with this.

She jump backward before change rock cannon into a gatling gun and pinned it down on the ground before fired it. She destroyed the spider more faster this way but...the woods is also get destroyed. She think won't be a problem since the spider is coming from there.

When all the spider is destroyed and no one come out again, she stopped firing before change her weapon back to rock cannon.

Suddenly there is some sound from behind her and when she turned around her eyes seeing something she never seen before. It was a giant spider emerged from the lake.

All of it eyes is targeted on her and it look like ready to attack. When it fired a web to her, she quickly jump on the air before fired her cannon. But her cannon is just give it a little damage. When she landed, she quickly dodge to left on time because that giant spider has stepped it's legs to where she stand before.

She looked up to it eyes. One thing has added to her 'list of things that she hate'. She closed her eyes before opened its again and the blue flame is burst on her left eyes.

She take a few step back before run forward and with all her strength jump on the air toward the spider head and then...stab her sword on it.

The spider is roared in pain while shook its head to make her fall but it was useless since she stab its head really deep and her grip on the sword was strong. Then she pointed her rock cannon on it eyes before charge her cannon to its max power and shoot.

The spider again roared in pain before collapse. She landed on ground and then the cannon on her left hand dissapear as she started to walked away.

When she has far enough from the giant spider, her ear heard some sound and when she turned around. She suprised to see a giant white web is heading toward her. Before she has time to summon her cannon, suddenly something was rush through her and it was...blue. And it also feel...warm.

When the thing that have been through her is over, her eyes seeing another thing that familiar. The head of the spider had been burned which mean...

She quickly turned around and confirm her thought. Rin was standing a feet away from her, blue flame is cover his body.

So it mean he was shoot a blue flame toward her. Before her rage take over her, her mind remember that Rin can control his flame at will.

He started to approach her but there is something different on his face. When their distance is just between three feet, he was look down on the ground and make she can't see his eyes because his bangs.

Then suddenly he grabbed her hand and he lit up his flame on his hand. At first she struggle to free her hand but his grip is too strong. Then she realized that his flame are feeling like before...warm.

"Mato you know..." he said that make her stared at his head who still looking down.

"proof" he said suddenly while he lifting his head and look at her straight on the eyes.

It get her confuse and she showed it with tilted her head.

"Mato this flame it was my proof that i was feeling guility for what i have done 2 week ago. I know that what i done was something really stupid but at least can't you forgive me" he said at her while his eyes showed a sign of asking for forgiveness like the time he always tried to apologize to her but this time it was different.

"my flame is coming from my emotion and when it touch something that important for me, it always feeling like this" so this mean she was important to him "i also know that we won't became partner for long time because once all of this done, we will seperate. But at least before that time come let's go make some good memory to be used as a keepsake for each other" and now she was suprised.

"When first time i saw your memory, i was really...both impressed and sympathetic to you. You are a really great fighter and i must admit, i was nothing compared to you but i also sympathetic to you, knowing that you don't know anything about the real world" "so while we are here, why not making some good memory here" he said with the smile that always appeared on his face.

She was really suprised by his word. Well it prove one thing to her, Rin maybe sure was slow at stuff like this but when he really ready to express his true opinion, she sure it will always be a good thing. Look like there is no point to not forgive him this time.

"so will you forgive me ?" he asked for a hundred time since the first time he tried to apologize to her.

She just responded by a nod.

"so truce ?" he asked while showing his smile and put out his hand.

"truce" she replied while taking his hand and give it a tiny shake.

* * *

"hohohoho, what an interesting view, i just hope you both can entertain me on the day when we meet. Rin Okumura and Black Rock Shooter"

* * *

**Well how was it. As always you are the one who judge.**

**Sorry if make a mistake here, i am human too.**

**And if you want to know (no one asking) the phrase Rin said after he explained about his flame was mine.**

**I tell it to my gf but of course i modif it, so it can be fit with the story.**

**Until chap 7 up, see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally it's done and anyway i must say sorry first because maybe this chapter will be not good as the previous chapter.**

**I kind of lost when writing this because my own problem.**

**By the way this is for my friend K :**

**So you want to ask about Kirito and Rin is look alike.**

**Funny you mention it. Because before i started this story, i ever imagine Rin wearing a black coat and the one who always appear on my mind was Kirito.**

**So for my answer : yes i think they look like, except they both drawn by two different people.**

**Anyway please enjoy the story and as always please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: BRS & ANE was not mine.**

* * *

'HOT...HOT...IS THIS HELL !?'

Many sweat formed in my body as i walking. How is this can be happening ?. This is too much, i...can't...take it...anymore.

I must end this.

Then i opened the thing that i have bring along with me and took out its contents.

Opened my mouth, i took a bite of it and then.

"ummm...this is really the right thing to fight a hot weather like this" i muttered before biting my gora-gora again.

Now i was walking from supermarket toward my apartment. This summer really killing me.

I let out a relief sigh when i can see my apartment from distant. 'i thought i'm gonna melt because this damn weather'.

'FINALLY' i yelled on my mind when my hand has grabbed the doorknob of my apartment.

"i'm home" i said after opened the door. I walked to the main room and spotted her, sitting on the chair while watching the tv.

"welcome back" she said when her blue eyes spot me. 'I guess I'm not the only one who was annoyed with the hot temperatures' i thought when i saw her outfit was a black tank top and black shorts.

It's had been a several week after the incident on the park. After our truce, i quickly grab Mato out from the park because if anyone else saw us with the destroyed woods and a death body of headless giant spider, i don't want to think about that.

Anyway after that event, everything is back to normal. The part that annoying me from life in here after several week was no other slave or their army show themself at us again.

It was not just annoyed me but also worried me. What if they have known our plan and decide to just hide until our dimension crashed. If that really happened, i don't know what i must do.

I just hope that was not really happening.

After put all the ingredients i bought from supermarket to the fridge, i glance at my roommate who still give all her attention (or i think) to tv.

I must admit that now she has been better in handle the society live than before. Well she still quite all the time in the school or here but at least when some students asking her a question she will answer them instead go all silent.

That remind me how i have an idea about what proof i must show her in order for her to accept my apologize.

_Flashback_

I walking aimlessly after got seperated with Hibiki and Minato. Both of them is having their own favorite music genre so the three of us decide to split up.

After a few second, i remember something really important. I forgot or more correctly, i don't know what kind of music she like.

'great, just great' i thought as i keep walking.

After a few seconds walking aimlessly, i gave up and send a text to Minato and Hibiki that i will go home earlier. There is no use for me to been in this place longer.

Arrive at the station i use earlier, i let out a sigh. 'what i suppose to do now ?' i asked myself. I lost on my thought thus not make me realized where i was heading.

BUMP

I fall on my butt after i bump into someone and rubbed my head. I opened my eyes to see who was i hit and saw a man wearing a round hat and wear a office unifrom. Look like our little bump caused the document he held became scattered

"um...i'm sorry sir, do you alright ?" i asked while help him gathered his scattered paper.

"yes, i'm fine but i must warn you to not do that again" he replied once all his document has gathered "well look like you got a big problem on your shoulder, right ?, maybe you want some advice from me" he offered that make me stare directly at his eyes.

Few minute later we end up in the cafe near the station and i told him about my problem.

"hmm...so like that huh ?" he then place his hand under his chin like he was thinking about something.

"so what do you think ?"

"hmm...maybe this is not gonna help you a lot but...the proof you must show her is must come from here" he said before pointing at my chest.

"huh ?"

"*sigh*, you don't understand, do you ?" he asked which i replied with shook my head.

"it must come from your heart, even if your girl is as cold as ice i'm sure that the warm of your heart will able to melt the ice" he explained.

"the warm of my heart ?...do you referring to flame"

"yeah"

Suddenly an idea come to my mind and i quickly stand up before the idea get swallowed by my laziness, i ran up while yelled thanks to the man who help me.

_END FLASHBACK_

After knowing that she is not on the apartment i was so suprised and also confused to think where she will go. But then my mind make a conclusion that she probably go to the park since i ever told her that the park was the only place i will go if i ever need time to think. And that right i found her there...with some spider.

Until now i can't find that man again but whoever he is, i'm so grateful that i met him so i can make Mato accept my apologize.

Still living here is more boring than live in assiah. I spent most of my time in here, my apartment because i must always watching Mato and be ready if there is a slave who suddenly attacked.

I let out a sigh before crossed my arms and thinking about our condition now. But i can't think for it longer because my eyes now was watching Mato turn off the tv before stand up and heading on my direction.

When she had stood in front of me, she look down on the ground. I saw that look like she was hesitant about something.

"what wrong ?" i asked which she didn't replied.

Few minute later she has lift up her head and look like she had make up her mind for whatever she hesitant to tell me earlier.

"Rin...what it's...amusement park ?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Okay now i got confused. I never imagine that Mato will ask me about such thing.

"um...why do you want to know that ?"

"curious" she simply replied.

'really great answer Mato', i said to myself while she keep looking at me straight on my eyes, waiting the answer she looking for.

"umm...how i explain this...amusement park was-" before i finished my explanation, my brain got an idea that will make me avoid to explain such a thing.

"so what do you think if we pay a visit on amusement park ?" i asked that make her eyes slightly widen.

She gave me a nod as a respond before walked toward her room. I feel my lips has turned into a smile and then...i realized something that maybe will became a obstacle for us.

"um...Mato i think we must go to the amusement park next week because-" before i can finish my stance, Mato give me a glare like saying 'if you decline your plan, you die' and that cause me to didn't have other choice but to go silent.

I slumped my shoulder in defeat before walking toward my own room.

I sighed to myself after entered my room before searching the red scabbard that always wrap kurikara in it. I think it will be a wise choice if i brought kurikara along with me just in case if another slave or their army appear.

After i had kurikara on my possession, i walking toward my drawer before pull a trouser and wear it.

After i got everything ready, i exited my room and saw that Mato has waiting me in front of her room. She was wearing her original jacket but in shorter style of it (A/N : you know BRS jacket has that zipper on the waist, so i think she can remove it for make it shorter) and also she didn't wear the sleeve and the glove. She also wear a black tank top she wear earlier but now instead wear the shorts, she wear a knee-high skirt colored in black 'i can't believe it she wear a skirt instead of shorts, but did i dare to ask why ?' . On her legs there is a white socks attached to her legs.

"so, ready to go ?" i said with grin on my face which she replied with a nod.

After both of us has stepped outside the heat from summer starting to sting my skin back. I tried my best to ignore the heat but look like i can't hold it for longer.

"do you want to wear my jacket ?" Mato asked suddenly that make me suprised. It was the first time i heard she offered me something, i guess she really learn something after living here more than 3 weeks.

"nah, i think my black shirt can hold the heat. After all, it was your first time go to the amusement park, so keep all your energy for later" i answered with smile on my face but actually even if wear her jacket the heat will be increase instead of decrease so that why i decline her offer.

I slumped to bench after both of us finally arrive at the subway station, i take look around the station and notice there is not so many people here. I guess the heat really did some effect on the people laziness including me but look like the girl who sat beside me didn't really affected by this heat.

Finally the train that we are waiting for has arrived and then both of us started to entered the train.

'finally some rest from that damn heat' i thought after i had sat down. My eyes glance aside to see the girl who now was looking down because all people stared at her...again.

I just can sighing seeing her like that.

"hey Mato i want you to promise me something when we arrive at the amusement park" i said to her before glared at everyone who still glued their eyes at her.

She just stare at me waiting for what i want her to do.

"promise me you won't do something like summoning your weapon" i said but then she stepped on my foot that make yelp and attracting another passenger attention again.

After i had stopped became the center of attention, i glared at her. Why she still can't take my joke.

I guess she not entire change but at least she still change even if a bit.

We walking in silence after out from the train. Usually i will try to make a conversation with her but now i just feel too lazy to do it. Well because clearly i will fail if i try that and also this heat is going to make me crazy. Then a familiar sound can be heard on my ears. The sound that will make any kid who heard it will drag their parents to go to the source of the sound. This sound was...the music theme of amusement park.

I take glance at Mato and saw her eyes slightly widen when we arrive at the front gate.

"WELCOME TO AMUSEMENT PARK MATO" i yelled with smile on her face.

* * *

"WELCOME TO AMUSEMENT PARK MATO" he yelled with smile on her face.

She just can stare at the big gate with many people in front of her. She never expec that amusement park will be more crowded than public park.

"well Mato, do you just gonna stand there or go inside with me ?" he asked before put out his hand for her.

At first she feel hesitant but knowing that she can be lost in this place, she accept his hand.

Finally after waiting so long in the shortest queue, they finally can past the amusement gate.

Her eyes slightly widen again after seeing how wide this place was. She looked around, seeing many people and many thing she believe called attraction there.

Somehow this place remind her of Chairot world but this place didn't have the murderer aura like her place.

She has heard many about this place from many source, frequency of the girls talks at her school. She heard that this place is really fun and worth to visit. This has make her curious and that why she asked Rin about this.

Talking about Rin...

She glance aside and saw that he was looking around with his smile still presence at his face.

"it's had been a long time" he muttered.

At first she don't understand what he mean but then she remembered about his mission as exwire in 'mepphy land'. She just hope the same incident will not repeat today.

"well Mato what do you want to do first ?"

good question. She never thought about that, she just want to see amusement park.

"i don't know" she answered honestly and then his respond is just he blinked his eyes twice.

"all right if like that, let me decide what to play first. Let's go" he said before dragging her.

Few minute later they both arrive in the place that she believe called roller coaster.

"this one called roller coaster. I always want to try this one since my first visit at the mepphy land" he said with a childish grin on his face.

When both of them has ride it, Rin started to scream when the roller coaster moved down with high speed but for her...she just wore her usual expression. The roller coaster move really fast, up and down. She didn't know what the fun thing about this, heck even she didn't really know what fun feel.

When they had done with roller coaster, Rin starting to drag her again.

This time he drag her on the attraction called 'the spinning hazard'. After both of them has ride it, she now know why it called 'spinning hazard'. The machine spinning all of them really fast and Rin screamed again.

After done with all the spinning Rin started to drag her again. This events is repeat until fifth time.

She let out a sigh of relief after Rin finally decide that they will take a break for lunch.

"so, are you enjoy all the attraction here ?" he asked after both of them arrived at the cafetaria and sat down.

Enjoy, what did she enjoy about all of this ? his scream. She just replied his question with a glare.

Look like he taken aback by her glare before let out a sigh.

"sorry if you didn't enjoy this but..." he stopped before putting his hand on the table and use it to hold his chin "can i ask you...why did you use a skirt ?"

She will more suitable using a shorts than a skirt but...

"because we have live here long enough...i think i must be more like human" she answered that clearly confuse him.

"i learn that female often use skirt in outside than shorts" she answered as simple as she can so he will understand.

He just stare at her before stand up and saying "i will be order something for us to eat".

After Rin has out of her sign, she sighed before stare at the sky. In this past few week she tried to change herself. She now realize that she will live here longer than she expected. So if she want to became more suitable for live here, she need to change herself. For now she just can change her clothed way but she also make a progress in her talking way as now she will answer some students that ask her something rather than ignored them. Though she still have a hard time to start a conversation.

She stopped thinking about the past few weeks after hearing a footstep came closer. She turned her head and saw Rin walked back with two food on the tray.

Few minute later they had eat their meal in silent. This is odd, usually Rin will talking about random thing when they are eating. Is something happen to him ?

"hey Mato..."

Guess not.

"after this, let's take one last ride on one attraction" he said before continue eating his meals.

Hope this time he didn't scream like before.

After they done eating, they started to walking to their last attraction and this time they walked side by side not like before when Rin dragged her all the way.

The last attraction Rin choose was...a ferris wheel.

When it started to move, everything is seemed so silent. None of them speak and it was strange (in Rin case). When their cabin is the one on the top, the ferris wheel stopped moving.

"what, it's stop moving. What the hell they do down there !?" Rin complained while looking down from the window before sat back.

The silence is starting to embrace them again.

"hey Mato, i want to ask you something ?" Rin said suddenly breaking the silence atmosphere.

She just stare at him, signaling him to go on.

"i recently thinking about something that i hope didn't happen but it's just..." he stopped.

"what are you have thinking recently ?" she asked making him looking at her. She know that this was odd that her said that. Usually she just wait for him to finish his sentence but now she want to change that.

"look like you has change...a bit" he said teasingly before chuckle a little. She just rolled her eyes at this.

"I thinking that maybe all the slave has know our plan and they all just decide to hiding and wait until our dimension crashed, what if..." before he can finish his sentence, she has stand up and walked toward him before placed her hand on his shoulder. She read that this was an action of friendship.

"Rin they not" she said that make him looking straight at her eyes.

"if they do have known our plan, i'm sure that Choronos will notice us" she said, she can see that he was calmed a little by her words "so be more relax"

"thanks Mato" a smile appear on his face again.

Suddenly the ferris wheel started to vibrate and that make Rin fall from his seat and Mato stumble backward. When she leaned against the door cabinet and then door cabinet is open and because she hasn't regained her balance yet, she started to fall.

"MATO" she can heard Rin yelled her name but it was too late as she started to move downward faster.

She didn't know the damage she will recieve after the impact but she know that there is a chance she will die (A/N : I read that when BRS vs strength first time, strength almost die because she fall from the cliff, so i will make it the same with brs. Tell me if i am wrong).

Before she can think any further, she feel something has wrapped her and then she can feel that this thing flipped their position before a loud BANG can be heard.

When she open her eyes, she realized that something that wrap her was Rin. He embrace her before flipped their position and then take the impact.

Before she can asked if he alright, Rin has opened his eyes and asked first. She just let out a sigh of relief before nodded and started to stand up. Suddenly the odd feeling in her chest appear again meaning...

"hohoho...what an good view we have here" a sound can be heard and the source is from above them.

Quickly she look up and saw a man standing on the top of the ferris wheel.

"YOU..." Rin growled at sight of the man.

Now she know what will happen next. Both of them will have to fight another...slave.

* * *

**SO how was it ? as always you are the one who decide it.**

**Finally another slave has appear again.**

**Anyway i want to say thanks to everyone who still follow my story and review this story.**

**well that all i can say until chap 8 up...see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

***sigh* Finally it's done. I actually want to update it on last week after i had update cp 7 but the next day i got a fever and can't do anything except for coughing. Anyway this chapter maybe a bit weird because i finished this chapter on school.**

**Okay this one for my friend K :  
So now you want to call me Yu...well that alright because he was my most favorite persona character and my second favorite character on my list. And did you call me Yu because my account name was 'Izanagi'007.**

**For your question about Rin and Kirito. Well i must admit that was good idea, you sure had many great idea on your head.  
But unforutnately the fact will say it's imposibble. But still it was a fantastic idea. That was my opinion.**

**Now for my favorite pairing, well it a long story. Actually i was not really interesting in any pairing until a i meet a certain someone. Back then i was a big fan of ANE but don't get me wrong, i never like Rin X Shiemi, heck i even hate it. But then i meet someone and that someone became my best friend. Some day, she ask me about my fav anime and i tell her about ANE which catch her interest.  
Then she tell me that her fav anime was BRS and then i ask her what was BRS (honestly, back then i didn't really know about BRS except the song) and when she tell me about it, it really catch my interest. Then when she ask my opinion about RIN X BRS...BLAM, i suddenly became really interested in this pairing. That all and if you want to know what happen with her, she still became my friend but somehow more close than a friend. SO the conclusion is RIN X BRS IS MY FAV PAIRING.**

**Umm...if you want to make an account just click sign up and if you can't just tell me and i will send you a toturial via email (don't forget to send me your email adress in your review). Oh and i did want to read your story about ANE and Haruhi (if i not wrong there is a boy named kon or something on the anime). and also Rin and Mato will kiss or not, you need to wait on the future chapter.**

**Anyway i want to ask you a question : what is your country (nation) ?**

**Well also Happy Halloween.**

**That all for now. So please enjoy the chapter and don't forget R&R.**

**Disclaimer : ANE & BRS was not mine.**

* * *

"YOU..." Rin growled.

"hohoho...why are you growled like that young boy, do you have a stomachache ?" he asked before laughing again.

She quickly scanned around and look like the peoples didn't notice, like always.

"well, first let me introduce myself. My name is Zaphklel" the man with butler outfit and black hair that is parted in the middle that frames his face down to his mouth said. He also wear a glasses.

"there is no need for me to explain why i was here, so let's get to the point" he continue before snap his finger. Suddenly many black hole formed around them and then from the black hole appear spider that Mato ever fought in the park.

"heh, it was good i bring kurikara with me" she heard Rin said that and the next thing happened was Rin has transform to his demon form.

"Mato, take care of the spider while i tried to beat that glasses man" he said before jumping high on the sky, heading toward Zaphklel.

When he has on front of him, Rin slashed his sword but unfortunately, Zaphklel can dodge it with jumping aside. Then Zaphklel opened his palm before shoot a small ball of spider web to Rin. The spider web, hit his face and that make he lost his balance before falling to the ground.

Mato didn't know what happened next to Rin because now all the spider has shooting their web at her and she need to dodge it all. After they have stopped fired, she quickly summon her black blade before killed all the spider there.

"hoh, so you are the one who kill all my armies. Look like you are a pretty good fighter huh" she heard Zaphklel sound and turned around to see him in the top one of the tent.

She ignite her flame before summoned rock cannon and point it at him. But before she can fire it, Rin has jump toward Zaphklel trying to attack him again but the result was as same as before. He jump aside before fired a small ball of web again but this time Rin catch the ball with his hand before burn it.

"don't forget that i was still here !" he said before jumping toward Zaphklel again and tried to attack, only to be dodge again.

"you are full of spirit young boy, how about you take care of this !" he said before snapping his finger and between him and Rin appear a big black hole. Mato realized what will happen next and quickly run toward Rin.

When she has stood next to Rin, the giant spider appear. She quickly charge her cannon to it's max power before shoot it to the spider head. It roared in pain after the bullet make contanct with it's head.

She turned her head and said "go" to Rin, signalling him for fight with Zaphklel while she will take care of the spider.

After he nodded, She run ahead before jump as high as she could and stab her sword on the spider head, just like the old time. But now rather than she charge her cannon, she shoot the spider wound several time and then shoot the final bullet with full power. Then the spider started to collapse.

After she had land on the ground she quickly search where Rin and Zaphklel was. Few minute later she saw a blue light on the roller coaster side. She quickly run there to see how the battle going and hope Rin was okay.

Before she arrive at the scene, a roller coaster train had flying on her way. She know she can dodge it easily but there is also a kid on the roller coaster train way.

"SOMEBODY, SAVE HIM !" she heard a people yell. Wasted no time she quickly raise her cannon and shoot the roller coaster train, destroyed it in process.

After she sure the kid was save, she turned her attention back to where she-

BANG.

She quickly turned her head to the roller coaster side again and saw that the sound came from the rail that broken and then a smoke started to covered the area.

Her legs quickly move faster than before to see what the hell is happened in there. Suddenly her blue eyes saw there is someone out from the smoke and heading toward the ground before hit it, hard.

When she had close by with that person, she recognize that it was Rin. Quickly go to where he lie down, she kneeling down beside him after she has arrive before help him sit up.

First he just coughing before open his eyes and looked up to where he came from with anger expression.

"damn" he muttered while he still panting.

"yo, energetic boy what happened to you, after get beaten up by a spider ?" she heard Zaphklel said that before his laughing can be heard.

"YOU !" Rin growled like before again.

Zaphklel, who now stood a few feet away from them just shook his index-finger before said "are you not tired doing something like that or...are you asking me to beat you again ?"

What he said quickly enrages Rin as he leap on the air before shoot out a massive blue flame from kurikara while yell "I WILL KILL YOU !"

Zaphklel just smiling before dodge the incoming flame and then when Rin has landed, she saw him spew some blood from his mouth. What had happened was after Rin had landed, Zaphklel move really fast and send his knee on Rin stomach before hit him on the back of his head.

"hahahaha, just that what you have, rat boy ?" he said while stomp on Rin head. But he stopped stomping when Mato kick his stomach that make him pushed backward.

"oh...look like the princess want to protect her prince" he said with smile on his face.

Ignoring his comment, Mato stood there in defensive position. She glance back and saw Rin tried to get up before bringing her attention back to Zaphklel.

"well, well, how about we make it little interesting ?" he said before snapping his finger and in each side of him, two giant black hole started to formed and then two giant spider is appearing.

"oh yeah, maybe you both wondering why i can move so fast. And the answer was because of THIS !" he said before 8 spider legs with metal blade on each tip emerged from his back.

"LET'S BEGIN" he yelled.

After hearing those word, Mato quickly plug her cannon into the ground before fired it and that make her leap high on the sky. She then aimed her cannon to the giant spider and started to shoot it.

Even if her cannon just do some little damage on the spider she keep firing, waiting for something.

'finally' she thought after the laugh sound of Zaphklel coming as he was jumping toward her. Her flame burst wildly as she prepare herself for the clash.

Her black blade and rock cannon vs his 8 spider legs.

It was really hard fight for her but she manage to keep up with him and then she saw her chance, she quickly do a backflip and kick his chin before slashed his torso and shoot him in the stomach. This cause him to land on ground really hard.

When Mato has landed she quickly raised both of his hand and then both of it started shined in blue and in few seconds later, she put down her hand and the light disappear revealing two galting gun that attached to her arms.

She started to fire at 2 giant spider. The amount of her galting gun power and it's speed cause both spider didn't have any chance to attack back. Few minute later both the spider was collapse and starting to disappear. After that she quickly searching the sight of Zephklel.

The sound of clapping hand interrupt her search and the income sound make her turned her attention to the source of the sound.

"that was an awesome show i must admit myself" Zephklel said, his body was wrapped by his spider legs "but i'm afraid that the play time is over and now i must end this all" he continue before show his body that now is fully recover and his glasses nowhere to be seen. Then he started to stuck out his long and flexible tongue.

"I'M GONNA EAT YOU" he yelled before jump toward her but before he can reach her, someone is punched him in the face and send him crashing on the souvenir shop.

"yeah, you are right spiderman play time is over and now is time to getting serious" Rin said before turned to her and smiled. All his previous wound now has been healed, thanks to his demon healing ability.

"you alright Mato ?" he asked which she replied with a nod.

"then let's get it over" he said before running toward Zaphklel with Mato followed behind.

* * *

"go" she said signaling me for fighting Zaphklel. After i nod my head, she started to run toward the giant spider she has shot earlier. I quickly looking around to search for Zaphklel.

"looking for me" the sound made me quickly turned my head on the direction where the sound came and... there is him, standing at the top of another tent.

"hmm...how about we go over there while your princess fighting my army" he said while pointing at the roller coaster a few feet away behind him.

"what..." before i can understand what he meant, he has caught me off guard with shoot a spider web at me before swung me to the roller coaster.

Fortunately i can regain my balance at the air so i land on my feet instead land on my butt. I then realize where he has throw me off, he was throw me to the roller coaster like what he said.

"it's beautiful" i heard a sound from behind me said. Quickly turned around i saw Zaphklel. He looked at the distance before turn his head to look at me.

"well, before we began our fight, do you have a question for me ?" he said with that disgusting smile on his face.

'question ?' i pondering it on my head over and over until finally i found one i want to ask.

"i got one question for you" i said while stare directly at his eyes.

"why you take a long time to show up ?, this had been several weeks after our battle with Raphael !"

"good question...so why i take a long time to make an appearance. The answer was quite long"

"long ?"

"well i will explain it from the beginning" he said before looking at the distance again.

"you see, when all of us sense a power that we never sense before, all of us wanted to, checking it and resulting an argu between all of us, but then our lord decide that Raphael is the one who will check it and...yeah, look like you manage to kill him" he explained as the memory of that battle came back to my mind.

"after Raphael killed, all of us starting to watched all of you alternately and look like i was lucky to find the princess walking around without you on her side" he continue.

"after she defeated my army, all the slave is starting to argue again and that when our lord decide to put a test on us and like you see the one who pass the test is will be the first one who attacking you"

"so basically those weeks is used by all of you for the test ?" i asked that earning a nod from him.

"well because you had get the answer, how about we begin our battle" he said with a smile before shoot a spider web toward a empty roller coaster train and when it attached, he started to pull the web and make the train swung...toward me.

Due to my reflex, I quickly ducked and the train flew past me.

"do you think it was a good thing to dodge it's ?" Zaphklel said that make me realize something.

'damn, i must have slash it instead dodge it' i thought as my head quickly turned around to saw the train is heading on the area full with people.

But then before i can do anything, i saw a blue orb is hitting the train and destroy it. 'Mato' was the only answer to this.

I let out a sigh of relief but then-

"may i offer an advice, do not ever turn your attention from your enemies while fighting" the sound of Zaphklel make me realize in what situation i was. The next thing i know was i felt a pain all over my body especially on my back. Look like Zaphklel has kick me on the back and make me fall through the rail.

As i started to fall, i tried to regain my balance but before i can regain my balance, i can feel another's pain on my stomach. This time i'm sure he has kicked me on the stomach.

Few second later i had land on the ground, really hard. When i will try to stand up, i can feel someone is helping me sit up. I'm sure it was Mato who help me. First i just coughed after i had sit up, then i open my eyes and glared to where he has kick me.

"damn" i muttered while i still tried to calm my breath.

"yo, energetic boy what happened to you, after get beaten up by a spider ?" i heard Zaphklel sound before the sound of his laughing can be heard.

"YOU" i growled at him.

He just responded with shook his index finger before said "are you not tired doing something like that or...are you asking me to beat you again ?"

That enough. I quickly leap on the air and shoot out a massive blue flame from kurikara while yelled "I WILL KILL YOU !"

But he can dodge it again. Look like he was faster than my flame or i was too slow. When i had landed the pain on my stomach has came back. That was because he has send his knee to my stomach. I spew some blood from my mouth before i can feel another pain on back of my head. The next thing happened was my face is landed on the ground, hard.

"hahahaha, just that what you have, rat boy ?" he said as his legs stomp my head. 'DAMNIT !' i yelled on my mind but then i feel no more stomp on my head. That when i saw her kick Zaphklel stomach.

I tried to get up and saw she was glance at me for a seconds before turned her attention on Zaphklel again. While i'm busy to try to stand up, my ear heard that Zaphklel said something to Mato but i didn't pay much attention to it's since i still trying to get up.

"LET'S BEGIN" that was i heard after i had stand up and the sight that await me is...quite cool.

A few feet away in front of me stand two giant spider while above me Mato and Zaphklel who now has 8 spider legs on his back, is clashing. I forgot about how strong she was, she even can match up againts Zaphklel 8 spider legs. Then she hit him and send him back to the ground, really hard.

When she had landed a few feet away in front of me, she raised her hand and then summoned two galting gun in each hand and starting to firing those giant spider. A second later both of the spider has collapsed and then dissapear.

The sound of clapping hand can be heard a moment later and then.

"that was an awesome show i must admit myself" Zephklel said, his body was wrapped by his spider legs "but i'm afraid that the play time is over and now i must end this all" he continue before show his body that now is fully recover and his glasses nowhere to be seen. Then he started to stuck out his long and flexible tongue.

"I'M GONNA EAT YOU" he yelled before jump toward her but before he can reach her, i quickly get in his way and punch him in the face and send him crashing on the souvenir shop.

"yeah, you are right spiderman play time is over and now is time to getting serious" I said before turned to her and smiled. All of my previous wound now has been healed, thanks to my demon healing ability.

"you alright Mato ?" i asked which she replied with a nod.

"then let's get it over" i said before running toward Zaphklel with Mato followed me behind.

When both of us almost arrive there, Zaphklel has stand up and also running toward us.

"Rin keep go forward" Mato said to me from behind before i can felt she was jumping on the air. I obey her order and keep running forward.

"So it's you and me again, rat boy" he said as our distance became closer and closer.

"just shut the hell up your mouth !" i replied before jumping forward and tried to attack him only to be blocked by his spider legs. But before either of us can move a blast is appearing from behind him making his spider legs block loose a bit.

CHANCE.

I quickly attack him and resulting cutting two of his spider legs before he dodge.

"it's not over yet !" i exclaimed before attacking on him again but stopped by his legs again. 'now time to test his legs strength !' i thought before take a step back and then...slashing his spider legs over and over again.

"what are you trying to do rat boy, cleaning my legs" he said before laughing but soon his laughing stopped as a crack sound can be heard.

"what...no-no way" was the last thing Zaphklel said before his face turned into suprised expression. Finally after over 100 time slashing (or i think) his legs, i able to broke all it's metal blade.

'now time to strike back'

But before i can attack him, he has jumped in the air and shoot a spider web to the ferris wheel and...before he can reach the top of ferris wheel, Mato has cut the web with her blade before shoot him and sending him crash onto the ground. I quickly run to where he fall and prepare to attack him but again before i can reach him, he has jump onto me, pinned me on the ground and strangle me.

"you...you...I WILL KILL YOU !" he said as he strangled me harder.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN TAKE WHATEVER POWER THAT GIRL HAVE AND- " before he can finish his sentence i covered his face with my palm and yelled

"JUST SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH AND GO TO HELL !" then i kick his stomach and make him crash to the center of ferris wheel. I quickly get up and raise kurikara with both my hand and slashed it in the air and that caused the ferris wheel to split into two...along with him.

"no...NO...IT CAN'T BE !" was the last thing Zaphklel said before he burned by my flame.

All the people started to scream and run because all the destruction we caused.

'i'm sure it will be a hot new in the newspaper for tomorrow morning' i thought as i put kurikara back to it's sheath. Then i looked around and find what i'm looking for, Mato.

"you alright ?" she asked while i just looking dumbfounded at her. It was the first time Mato has asked me if i was alright, i guess she really change.

"don't worry i'm fine just a little tired" i answered with smile on my face. Then she do something that i never thought before, she take my arm and put it on her shoulder.

"um..Mato ?"

"you said you are tired so i do this to help you regain your energy faster...i also read that it was a friendship act"

I just can smile for her answer before both of us started walking. Today we manage to win another battle, i just hope that thing will be going like this when we face another slave. Anyway i need to make a mental note to myself to ask Mato which book she read.

The sun has already set as both of us walking toward the station direction.

"Rin" Mato called me that make me turn my head to her.

"i just...want to say thank for today" she simply said, that make me think Zaphklel was hit my head too hard that make my mind imagine thing. But look like that was not true, Mato was really thank to me.

"uh...your welcome" was all i manage to said.

"anyway Mato, i must be the one who say thank here. If you didn't help me back then, i'm sure that spiderman has kick my ass. So thank you" i said with a smile on my face.

"your welcome" she replied.

Well look like Mato was really change. I just hope that her change will bring us a good thing and also i hope i can change too.

* * *

**So how was it ? like always you are the one who decide it.**

**Also i want to say thanks to all of you who had review my story.**

**Well until cp 9 up, see you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Done, finally 9 chapter updated.**

***sigh* i hope won't get any trouble after i updated this stroy.**

**Anyway this for my friend K : you say that 'how everytime something good happens to Rin at an amusement park it quickly turns bad'  
****well i did noticed it and in this chapter you will find some explanation. If you didn't found it just tell me and i will give you the answer.**

**Oh yes and for anyone who had give this story some review, i say thanks for always follow this story and hope you all keep enjoying it.**

**So here cp 9 and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE was not mine.**

* * *

'this is bad' i thought as i looking at my surrounding.

'how can be i trapped in mess like this ?'

'oh yeah that's right this is happening because my own stupidity'

_FLASHBACK_

It's had been a week after our fight with Zaphklel at the amusement park. After that nothing else happened except of course, Mato change.

She still quiet like always but at least she now will responded some of my question with words than with her action. I must say that it will be a good thing for her social life.

Anyway back to present time, now both of us is watching tv in our apartment while on the outside, downpour. Also the television program that we watch now was not any better than hearing my old man lecture.

'ahhh...i feel so bored, can't something interesting (beside the emergence of the next slave) happen' i thought as i put my head on the table before let out a sigh. Then my eyes glance at the girl who sat across from me, look like she was feel bored too.

'hmmmm...maybe ask her some question won't be a bad idea'

"hey Mato" i said that earning her attention.

"i want to ask you, in the otherworld what you usually do ?" i asked her with my head still on the table.

At first she just blink her eyes before sighed and answered

"usually i just wandering aimlessly but when i feel there is a otherself human counterpart that in trouble and also if this girl connected to my human counterpart, i will go to her otherself place and killed her"

'really scary answer' i thought as a sweetdrop formed on my head.

Well what she said was true even i know that's before i ask her from her memory, i just ask it in hope will evict my boredom. I sighed to myself before glance at the window. The rain still coming down and i was still really bored. I think the best choice for evict my boredom was go to my room and jump to the bed. I stand up before stretch my body a bit and said

"Mato i'm going to-" but before i can finish my sentence the sound of television became a loud all of sudden, look like there is a television advertising that really want to make whatever they sell became salable.

"COME NOW TO OUR SUPERMARKET, MEGA MARKET !" was the first line and then the next line was, blahblahblahblahblah, i didn't really care about that's but the last line really catch my attention.

"FOR CELEBRATING OUR 17th BIRTHDAY, WE WILL GIVE ALL OF OUR PRODUCT DISCOUNT FOR 70%"

Is this supermarket owner crazy or something, imagine it 70% discount. Wow, i probably need to go to this mega market now and i must do it fast because i'm sure there will be many people who want to use this chance as saving money. Quickly i run to my room take my black jacket and umbrella and then heading to the door, wear my sneakers, and yelling "I'M GOING TO SHOPPING" before run to out.

I hope this advertising isn't fake.

After a few minutes running braved the pouring rain, i finally arrived at the mega market and like what i expected there had been many people here. 'well this is time for battle' i thought before running into inside.

I don't know how long the time that i spend inside there but at least i got what i want, 'those costumers were like zombie' i thought before let out a sigh. In my hand, a big polybag full with ingredients that i had buy earlier. The rain was became more heavy as i walking back to my apartment...and it's make the temperature really cold here. If it not because i can increase my body temperature maybe i had end up became walking demon ice.

I sighed again before felt something. I stopped on my track and looking around and found...nothing. 'maybe just my feeling' i reassure myself as my legs starting to move again. Few minute later i felt it again, the feeling that i was being followed. I stopped again turned around and yelled

"ALRIGHT, WHOEVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOURSELF NOW !" and then...i regret to yell like that because from many dark corner, appear what look like dark swordman.

_END FLASHBACK_

Alright now after they had appeared they started to surround me in circle. Great, now here i am surrounded by many dark swordman without kurikara, how i can be so stupid to not bring it's with me. As they move closer to me, my eyes quickly scan around and after i was sure there is no one around, i closed my eyes before open it again as my flame is starting to cover my body. Even if didn't bring kurikara, i still have my flame.

When i activate my flame, all the dark swordman look like stunned and i use this as my chance to launch my attack. I quickly run to the nearest swordman and kick him on the face that make him pushed to the back, then i sense another swordman is going to attack me but before his sword can lay at me, i had hold his sword with my umbrella which of course, split in half.

'great, now i need to buy new umbrella' i thought before step aside to dodge earlier attack and put out my hand before fired my flame to the swordman who has split my umbrella. Then i immediately move the polybag that on my left hand to my right hand and use my left hand to catch the sword that coming toward me, of course my action cause my hand bleeding but it's not important matter. After catch his sword and move it's aside, i headbutt him 'this guy head was really hard' before send my knee at his stomach and then kick him.

'i hope i have the same ability as Mato who can summon her weapon anytime' i thought as i kneeling down and take the sword from the swordman that i had beat earlier. The other swordman now was ready to attack me while the two i had beat earlier starting to stand up again.

'allright, there no turning back from this one but first i need to find a place for put this polybag' i thought as my eyes searching the place for placing it's and then i spot something. It...it's was a truck.

'well, now it the time to make an escape route' i thought before throw the sword that i hold at the swordman behind and it's stab him on the stomach, then when the truck passed me, I quickly jumped and successfully landed on the container before deactivate my flame. I let out a sigh of relief while close my eyes but when i open my eyes...there is nothing for me to relief for. All the swordman now was chasing the truck and they are pretty fast. 'if this truck speed won't increase in short time, all of them will can catch up. I guess there no way i can avoid fighting them'.

Before i jump, i look ahead to saw where this truck was heading and saw something good. 'samegawa flood plain' then i decide to wait the moment the truck passing that's place and when it's come, i quickly jump off from the container and landed on the riverbank.

Few seconds later all the swordman had followed me there. After i put down my polybag, i smiled.

"well, look like it just you all and me. So let's begin !" i said before activate my flame and running toward them, ready for another battle.

* * *

She stared at the window, the rain still coming down and now has became heavily. She was worried. She was worried because Rin hasn't came back. It strange usually whenever he will be late, he will send her a message text but no message came to her phone.

She know that he was going to the mega market after hearing the advertising. She sighed, she must company him at the first place but now she was trapped in this apartment with nothing to do. Few minute later she turned off the tv before get up and planning on heading on her room. When she passing her roommate room, she notice that it's didn't fully closed. She went there and planning close it but instead she opened it because she feel something bad is happened. And when she opened the door, her eyes widened. Kurikara was there which mean Rin going outside without kurikara.

Quickly she grab kurikara before run to her room and grab her original jacket, wear it, and going outside. After had been outside she put on her trench hood. Now the main problem was 'where is Rin ?'.

He can be anywhere in this city. She think for a moment and found the answer, phone. She quickly took out her phone and dialing his number. She waited patiently and then a few minute later, he answered but when she going to ask him where he was, she got three words from him. Samegawa flood plain.

She know where it was but this will eat some time because this was located far enough from their apartment. Wasting no time, she jumped from the railing and succesfully landing on the ground while hoping no one will see her. After that she quickly run as fast as she can to the samegawa flood plain.

The rain just became an obstacle for her but she must keep going, if something bad gonna happen to him, anything will be over. After a few minute passed, she almost out of breath but she don't want to stop, she need to make sure that he was okay. 'stupid' that was on her mind all the way, how can he just go outside without his only weapon, she know that he was powerful even without his sword he still can ignite his flame but she just worried. If he go out without his sword, she worried that what has happen to him on the mepphy land will be happened again here. She hope she wasn't too late.

Finally after all the running she finally able to arrive at the samegawa flood plain. She sank to her knee and panting really hard. While she still tried to calm her breath, her eyes is looking for the sight of the boy and...there is him, fighting with some dark swordman. She force herself to get up and heading to where she think will be a good place to toss him kurikara.

When she had get up, her eyes seeing that Rin is punching one of the swordman really hard until the helm is broke before running toward another swordman . When she had arrive at the good place, she wait a good moment to call him. Finally the moment come and wasting no time she called his name which earning his attention. Quickly she toss the red scabbard which he catch.

"thank you, Mato !" he said before open the scabbard and pull out kurikara which make his flame burst wildly then he swung kurikara to shoot out a massive blue flame that burn all the swordman became nothing.

'over' that was on her mind as she sank to her knee again before let out a sigh of relief, she glance at Rin and saw he was at the same state like her except there was a few rip on his jacket sleeve. Then she saw that he was get up and walked toward the riverbank before kneeling down and take a...polybag. Look like he really protecting those polybag.

Few minute later he has arrived to where she sat and put out his arm which she accepted.

"thanks Mato, today you save me again" he said with smile on his face. She just replied with a nod, then the silence atmosphere started to surround them.

"well how about going home ?" he ask which she replied with a nod again. When they both started to walking, the odd feeling on her chest appear again. She stopped on her track and that making Rin asked what wrong.

Before she can answer that, the new person had showed in front of them. The man has shaggy silver hair and wear a butler outfit also he wear a black cloak on his back.

"WHO ARE YOU !?" Rin yelled at him.

He just stare at both of them at first before kneeling down and look like he was bowed to them (she see this at television program named 'my knight').

"greeting, my name is Jophiel. I am a slave that supposedly defeat you" he said with refined manner.

Okay now this guy make her remembered about the knight in that show.

"so you are here to fight us huh ?" Rin said ready to pull kurikara.

"no" he said that make both of them confuse "i'm not here to fight you, i'm here just want to talk" he continue before stand up.

This slave was really different from Raphael and Zaphklel.

"there is nothing we need to talk about. And anyway, why you are so different from those slave we have beat before ?" Rin said.

Rin has a point. Raphael and Zaphklel was always go to the fight with them rather than talking with them, but why this butler...

"if you are refering to Raphael and Zaphklel, yes i am different from them. Both of them is always searching a time where their enemy wouldn't think they will appear on that time and because of that, i hate them !" he answered.

Not just the way he talk that remind her about knight but also the way he think.

"so what do you want to talk about ?" Rin asked, his voice now becoming serious.

Now the atmosphere around them became tense up.

"actually i came here to fight you like the other but before fighting you, i want to know your skill and that why i send my army to attack you. But look like i made a wrong decision" he said before sighed.

"what do you mean by that !?" Rin responded. Mato can feel that now he was feeling annoyed.

"i send out my army when you was didn't bring your weapon but although you didn't bring your weapon you can still manage to defeat a few of them and i really impressed with you" he replied before nodding.

"well...hehehe, it's not like that" Rin said while scratched the back of his head. Why now he was became happy because praised by the enemy. She step on his foot and making him yelp. She don't know how many time she had stepped on his foot but at least this time she can drag him back to the real world.

"...alright, now why did you want to talk rather than fighting with us, we can fight now and it will be easier for us" he said after came back to reality.

"i didn't fight you now because look like both of you have out of energy also the weather isn't really supporting" he answered.

That was right, Mato still a little tired because all the running and maybe Rin was also tired because all the fighting.

"are you underestimate me !?" Rin exclaimed with anger tone on his voice. Why can't he saw that both of them is not in condition for fight.

"don't get me wrong, i never say that i underestimate you. I don't want to fight you now because the battle won't be worth if you not in primal condition" he answered calmly "if this make you better, how about we meet up again next week on the old industry at the hill. In that time we will fight"

"interesting. But how did i know you won't set any trap for us there ?" Rin responded.

"i Jophiel am will never do anything like that" he said with serious tone before bring his fist to his chest.

"if that so, then i will accept your request" Rin said with smile on his face.

"then until the we meet again, farewell" he said before jumping super high and disappear in the sky. Great, Rin make some stupid action again, how did they will know if there is no trap there. But from how Jophiel act look like he will do what he say. She just hope he tell the truth and didn't really set a trap for them.

Then she realize something, the rain still pouring down and now she really soaked from head to toes. She hug herself as her body began to shiver, in the otherworld there is no rain so she never have any good experience with this weather.

Suddenly she feel something warm was wrapped around her shoulder, she glance aside and saw that it was Rin hand.

"well, sorry for causing you a trouble and make you feel cold. It's was cold here so i think i can warm you up" he said "if only you want to step closer to me, you will far more better"

She did like what he said and honestly she feel better. Now Rin was still wrapped his arms around her shoulder while their body had touched each other. On this point she just can think one thing 'he was really warm'.

"let's go back to our apartment" he said which received a nod from her. When they started to walking, she got some urge to close her eyes. She didn't know why, she just feel need to close her eyes. Look like he notice this and stopped walking.

"Mato if you want to close your eyes, just close it and-" he stopped before turning his face away, she didn't sure but her eyes saw a tint of red on his cheek.

"put your head...on...m-my s-s-shoulder" he finished that make her blink a few times. Few seconds later she decide to follow what her body want and rest her head at his shoulder before closing her eyes.

"let's go" he said before both of them started walking. While her legs is walking and her eyes is closed, she got some feeling on her chest. She didn't recognize the feeling but oddly, it's feel...comfortable.

She didn't know what kind of power Jophiel had but...for now she just want to enjoy Rin warmth and the feeling on her chest.

* * *

**So how was it ? Like always you are the one who decide it.**

**Anyway there is some good improvement in their relationship on this chap.**

**Well that all i can say until chap 10 up, see ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SCORE !, OH YEAH I DID IT.**

**(AHEM), sorry for my out burst but i just realized that my fanfic was the first one in this section whose have 10 chapter. **

**well that was for the good news and now for the bad news.**

**Yesterday, i got a mouth battle with my big sis and then she grab my modem and broke it. This was really shock me, i mean that was the only treasure i have. So the conclusion was i gonna updated my next chap a bit slower than usual.**

**oh yeah this was for my friend K : congratulations man, finally you can make your own account. I can't wait for you to update a story.**

**and for your question : Yosuke huh ?, for you to know, he was my third favorite character in persona so yeah i like him. I just think that persona 4 won't be interesting without him. For the slave name, well i have planned it since i updated chap 2. So let's just say that i have list of their name.**

**That all i want to say, just wish me luck so i can buy a new modem and updated faster.**

**And now here the story and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE wasn't mine.**

* * *

The sky was blue, the sun was shined brightly, the summer wind gently blowing, the birds was chirping happily. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful, until...

"RIN !"

Until their teacher noticed that Rin had fall asleep in the class again.

She let out a sigh before glanced ahead to see Rin trying his best to answer the problem on the blackboard. That boy somehow always fallen asleep during chemistry lesson, she know that it was not an easy lesson but at least can't he just listened instead of sleep. But knowing Rin, he would fallen asleep even if he listened to their teacher.

"unforgivable, you better study harder next time if you didn't want to see a bad score at your report card. *sigh* you should be more like Kuroi" the teacher said after he just can answering one question ( a good improvement).

"yes sensei" Rin replied with some irritation tone on his voice but look like their teacher didn't notice it.

After he had sit down again, he mumble about something but she didn't really care so she just stared at the window again. Now the most important thing on her mind was one...their battle with Jophiel. It's had been four days after their encounter with the third butler that they face. She had no idea what kind of power Jophiel had but she just can guess about it. If in Zaphklel case both his army and him have the same power, the power of spider. She guess that maybe Jophiel power was related to sword since his army was swordman. But it still a hypothesis.

"hey Mato" she heard Rin call her name. She turned her head to him as a response.

"can you teach me about this one ?" he said before pointing at one of the question on book. He was sure really stupid about this one. But nonetheless she still teach him.

Few minute later the bell that indicate lunch break rang.

"hey Okumura-kun" she heard the sound of Rin best friend Hibiki called him.

"yo Kuze, what's up ?" He replied.

"well, i want to tell you that Arisato-kun and me want to talk something with you, would you mind join us for a little while ?" he asked Rin.

She look from the reflection of the window that Rin is glance at her.

"i'm alright" she said suddenly that make both the male student suprised.

"oh, right. Well then you can head to roof first or wait me here, which one you will do ?" he asked her.

"i will go to the roof " she said before stand up, grab her lunch, and walked away.

She walked to the roof while looking down to cover her eyes with her bangs and like always, all the students eyes are laid at her. She sighed to herself, she never like to be the center of attention but those people always glued their eyes at her once she passed by. Finally after 5 minute walk and hold the urge to summon her rock cannon, she finally arrive at the roof.

She sat up and look at sky. It had been a long time since their first arrived at this alternative demension but they still manage to defeat just two slave, look like they will stay here longer than she expected.

But there is also the good side from stay here this long. She can learn many things in here, example about music and also the emotions. When she was on the otherworld, she just know the common emotion like sad, happy, and jealous but now she know more much than that. Still there is also the emotions that still unknown for her like the feeling that appear when She rest her head at Rin shoulder. She never experience that feeling before but she still thinking, why it was appear that time and why it was feel so comfortable. Whatever the answer, she know she will found it later. Suddenly a wind is blowing, and this remind her when they first meet Raphael, actually that time she also quite suprised that Rin still can step forward even with that kind of wind blowing around them.

Speaking of Rin...

The door that lead to the stairs is opened and revealing the form of boy she really familiar with. Rin.

After he has sat up beside her, he let out a sigh before look at her.

She tilted her head to the side like asking 'what ?' and then she saw him let out a sigh again.

"this summer holiday, arisato and kuze want to invite me to go to the beach with them" he informed her about his earlier conversation.

Beach, she had heard a lot about this place and often see it's at the television and Rin memory. That's was the place that most people will visit on the summer. She herself never go to the beach before.

"you know, i want to ask you. Do you want go to the beach with us ?" he asked.

Now she confuse. Should she accept it ?, If Rin going to go then she will forced to go too since if he was too far from her, she will not have any defend againts the slave. But...

"actually, i was a bit worried if you go because i bet you didn't know how to swim, right ?" he asked that make her nod.

That was the main problem, she didn't know how to swim since in otherworld there is no sea.

"i don't know, if i want to go or not" she tell him honestly "you are the one who must decide it" she added that make Rin cross his arms.

"that was the problem, i want to go but i can't let you go with me for two reason" he told her that make her tilted her head again.

"first because you didn't know how to swim and second because once you stepped your feet at the sand, i'm sure you will be the center of attention" he answered while leaning forward slightly.

That was true, she couldn't imagine how much people will stare at her since she sure the beach will be full of people on the summer.

"*sigh* i will think about it later and now..." he stopped before opened his lunchbox "Let's eat !"

Mato followed his action and started to eat her own lunch.

"Rin" she call his name that make him stopped his eating and look at her.

"do you have any plan about your battle with Jophiel for following sunday ?" she asked.

"i got something on my mind but since i'm still not quite sure about it, i think i will think something else" he answered that make her confuse.

"what do you mean ?" she asked for the first time instead tilted her head.

"you'll see what i mean later" he said with a grin.

"i see" she replied before continue eating.

After both of their lunchbox is empty, both of them staring at the sky though they watch it in different position. Rin was watch the sky while lie down on his back, and she herself is just sat up and staring at the sky.

"it's feel comfortable, right ?" he said that earning a nod from her.

This was indeed comfortable situation, the wind was blowing past her and the weather aren't really hot. She also wondered about what was Rin plan to fight Jophiel and it make her really curious but knowing Rin he won't tell her anything about it.

Few minute later everything still like that until the bell rang as both of them started to make their way back to school.

"*sigh* that's english test really give me a headache" he complained as both of them walking back to their apartment.

"i think all the test always give you a headache" she replied.

"well at least i still can go along with the other students better than someone" he said that make her glare at him.

She still not really change...

"Mato, i want to ask you something ?" he said that earning her attention.

"i've think about, should we go to the beach or not and my answer was we'll go" he said that make her eyes widen sligthtly.

"don't worry, you shouldn't go swimming and for covering your appearence, how about wearing a sundress instead of bikini" he answered.

Sundress !, there is no way she gonna wear it and-

"if you didn't want to wear a sundress then you can be the center of attention and i'm so sure you are will really like it" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"*sigh* i'll wear it" she said knowing there is no way to avoid this.

"hehehe, don't worry you will look beatiful when you wear it" he said that make her stepped on his foot.

After a few minute walking finally they arrive at the apartment.

"i think we all have live in here too long from what i expected" he said as his touch the doorknob and push it forward.

After that both of them heading to their respective room. After closing the door, she put her bag down and sat at the bed. She now feel worried, they had stay here for too long. She worried that their time to save their dimension will be wasted. Suddenly her stomach was growled, she need some food.

She opened the door and walk to the kitchen but when she passed Rin room, her ear heard something. She know that eavesdropping is not good action but her curious getting better of her.

"that it, it's gonna work i know" that was what she heard before his footstep sound coming closer.

She quickly walk away and on time because a few seconds later he has opened his room door.

"Mato i'm gonna out for a while" he said before walked to the doorway with his red scabbard.

"where are you going ?" she asked, it was rare for her to ask where Rin was going to go but today he has make her curious enough to say this.

He just replied with a grin before said "I'm going to test my plan" and then he open the door and stepped outside before closing the door again.

She just can blink her eyes at his answer, 'what was his plan ?' this was the main question on her mind but she know one thing. At this point she must trust Rin and hoping he didn't doing something stupid.

* * *

The sun shine brightly on the clear blue sky and the weather also didn't felt really hot. This was a perfect day...for my battle with Jophiel.

Now i was on my way to the old factory with Mato on my side. Look like she was still curious about my so calling plan. Well, i'm sure her curious will be cured today because today was the day i'm gonna use it.

"come on Mato don't look so glum everything will be fine" i said with cheerful tone before pat her back. She just sighed then look at me and said

"i'm just worried"

Wow Mato worried about me ?, this was new. I just smiled at her and say "don't worry, i'm gonna be fine"

Suddenly i remembered about something "oh yeah, Mato can you summon your black blade ?" i asked as she just look at me.

"come on, i won't do anything stupid with it" i demanded her to do it and few seconds later, she sighed before summoning the black blade and handed it to me.

At first i just observed it before swung it on the air. One thing i notice about it, it's have the same weight as kurikara. After thought about something, i give it back to her and then she make the blade disappear.

The silence atmosphere starting to surround us as both of us didn't say anything. Now my mind was focused about the step one of my plan. I'm really hope this plan is working.

Finally after a few minute walking both of us are arrived at the old factory and in there Jophiel has wait for us.

"sorry for make you wait" i said with smile on my face.

"no, it's alright" he replied still with his refined manner.

Then both of us became silent as the only sound can be heard was the sound of the wind.

"well, shall we begin ?" he asked after a few seconds passed.

"bring it on !" i responded as i open the scabbard and pull out kurikara that make myself became partial demon.

"so that was your power, not bad" he commented before closing his eyes and opened it's again as both his hand shine brightly and after the light gone, a sword and a shield with a cross image appear.

'WHAT !?, was he a otherself too ?' i thought suprise by it. Then my eyes take a glance at Mato who look like also suprise like me.

Our battle begin as both he and me starting to running toward each other and then a loud 'CLAAANG' sound can be heard as his shield and my sword met.

"you have a good shield but..." i commented before jumped backward and shout out a massive amount of blue flame from my sword "Let's try it's power !"

I didn't see him try to dodge my flame but instead he stood there and put his shield in front of him before the flame hit him.

What suprise me was after my flame has gone he still stood there and his shield is remained there with some scratch.

"just for you know my shield, aegis is the strongest shield that can hold any kind of attack and-" he stopped in the mid sentence and then jumped forward, raise his sword and bring it down to me. I quickly hold it with my sword but i got suprised again because the amount of his power was enough to make me kneeling down.

"my sword, excalibur is the strongest sword that can match against any sword" he finished his sentence as he give more force to his sword. Strongest shield and sword, look like i got a really serious battle here.

"thanks for the info but for you know too..." i stopped before stand up which suprise him a bit "even if you have the strongest weapon, i won't lose to you !"

"this battle gonna be interesting" he commented as both of us trying to push each other.

"well then let's get serious" i said before both of us jumping backward and running toward each other again.

The sound of metalic thing clashed again each other can be heard, i getting sick with it. Each time i gonna attack him, he always can block it. I tried to at least make a crack at his shield like what i done with Zaphklel but look like the only thing i can make on his shield was a scratch.

I must admit he have a good defense but i'm not gonna give up, let's try beat him with speed. I quickly stepped aside and tried to attack again, and getting blocked again but this time by his sword.

"if that all you have, you will never defeat me" he said and then his sword shined and then i got pushed back with just a single move from his sword.

Fortunately i can land on my feet but as my eyes take a look at him again, he has slash his sword in the air and release an energy shaped in crescent moon (A/N : if can't imagine it just try imagine about ichigo getsuga tenshou attack from bleach).

I quickly leap on the air and shout a blue flame only to be blocked by his shield again but this time i succesfully land my feet on his shield before do some flip and end up hitting the back of his head with my legs.

When i have landed, i quickly turned around to attack him but blocked again by his shield 'i'm getting really sick with it'. I jumped and prepare to attack again but before i can do that, he has do his crescent moon attack again and this time he send several energy instead of one.

I run aside to dodge all the incoming attack but then stopped when one of energy hit the ground in front of me thus making a free one headed straight toward me. Quickly a shout a blue flame flame shaped in crescent too and when both of it crashed, a small explosion created. After the explosion ended i put out my arm and shout a massive blue flame which of course still can't hurt him because his shield. After the flame has gone, i slashed my sword and send him another massive blue flame before i jump on the sky and shout another massive blue flame. I can saw that he try to hold all of it, When i landed, i quickly run to where he stand as he still hold my blue flame and when i almost there and prepare to attack, he has turned around and slash his sword thus making me pushed backward again.

'damn there is no hole for me to attack' i thought as i tried to control my breath.

"why, has your turn to attack done ?" he asked which i replied with a glare.

"if like that then it's my turn to attack" he said before put his shield in front of him. 'what !?' was my thought as the cross image started to shine before a massive energy beam shouted from his shield.

'DAMNIT' i yelled on my mind as i blinded by the light thus make me can't dodge and then...

It's hit me.

"ouch" i muttered as i rubbed my head and tried to stand up. When i had stand up both Jophiel and Mato wear suprised expression on their face, was hit by a beam of energy and survived after that really suprise ?. Unknown to both of them that before that's beam really hit me, i put kurikara in front of me and making a shield of flame to reduce the damage and fortunately it's work.

Look like the first step of my plan isn't really working so i will go to the step two. I turned my head to look at Mato and said

"Mato lent me your black blade" and it's look like make her doubt about lent it or not but then she summoned the blade and toss it to me.

"well, Jophiel the situation look a little unfair since you have two weapon and i just have one" i said before a confident smile appear on my face "with this we are even, LET'S BEGIN THE TRUE BATTLE !"

I quickly run toward him with both kurikara and black blade ready to attack.

The true battle was beginning from now...

* * *

**So how was it ? like always you are the one who decide it.**

**Also i want to say thank you for you all who have followed my story.**

**I just hope the other writer will also update their story, but i didn't blame them if they can't update their story because i'm sure all of them is having their own problem just like me.**

**Well that all i can say for now, until cp 11 up see ya.**

**"EXTRA"**

**me : OH YEAH !, I MADE A NEW RECORD.**

**Suddenly a police came and arrest me.**

**me : WHAT, but what have i done ?**

**cop : you are arrested because causing some noise that distrubting some neighbor.**

**me : WHAT BUT- RIN, MATO HELP ME !**

**Rin : should we help him ?**

**Mato : (shook her head)**

**Rin : alright, let's just enjoy the show.**

**Mato : (nod)**

**me : YOU BOTH TRAITOR !.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally i can update another chap (sigh).**

**Before you all read it, i want to say that this chapter maybe was a bit mess or all of this chapter was a mess, just tell me your opinion.**

**I say this because i made this chapter when my health was down, yeah i got sick on these few days.**

**And with school and i still didn't get a new modem.**

**Anyway i want to say thank to you all who still follow my story, especially name95349 and my friend K. Hope my story will keep making you all entertained.**

**That all i can say, oh yeah before i forgot this one for my friend K :**

**Happy Veteran Days (even though i didn't celebrate it)**

**So Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE wasn't mine.**

* * *

'CLAAANG'

That's was the sound that the most can be heard here. Jophiel took another step back as i endlessly slashed his shield with two sword on my hand. Then he jumped backward and shout the crescent moon energy to me which i destroy with my flame before i running toward him. I leap on the air and try to attack him but blocked again by his shield. Our battle had been going like that from past few minute (or maybe hour ?), i jumped backward before send a wave of blue flame toward him which of course blocked by his shield.

Then he shoot an energy beam from his shield as i shoot a massive amount of blue flame on the same time. When both the energy and the flame met, it created a massive explosion as i quickly run on where Mato stand and create a shield of flame to protect both of us.

"damnit, i can't find any hole even after i use two sword" i muttered while panting.

"Rin..." Mato called me that make me glance at her.

"after observed all, i just only can find one way for you to beat him"

What she said really make me suprised, she can detect a hole on his defend.

"what is that ?" i asked.

"using your speed is the only way" She answered.

"but you also saw that every time i almost get to attack him, he always can exceed my speed"

"then you need to be move more faster"

'right, easy for you to say'

Before i can respond the smok has cleared and Jophiel had launch another attack toward me which i destroy with my flame.

"alright, i will try your plan" i said before running toward Jophiel.

Then it begin again as how it do in the past few minute, i attack and he defend. What make it worse was...i getting tired. How to became faster than him in my state now ?.

"why, didn't earlier you say the true battle has begun but from my point of view, it was the same with earlier battle except you are holding two blade ?" Jophiel as he take another step back.

"shut up !"

'damnit, this guy will win if i didn't increase my speed'

I keep slashing his shield and suddenly a idea came to my mind. When he take another step back, i move as quick as i can to aside and then

CLAANG

He hold a incoming attack from black blade with his sword. Usually i will jump back after this but now, i got two blade on my possession which mean while the other sword stopped by him...i still have a free one. So with all my left hand strength i try to move his hand aside and when i saw chance, then...

He jumped backward but kurikara still leave a stab wound on his left hand. 'great, now his strength will be decrease' i thought as i started to run to where he landed. Quickly leap in the air again before tried to attack again and blocked by his shield again but this time i can feel that the force in his shield has became more loose than before, maybe because the wound i cause. 'now it's time to launch the real attack'.

After landed on the ground, i starting endlessly slashed his shield again but this time i force my body to move faster than before. I keep slashing over and over until finally he fall to his knee due to the weight he holding from his shield with his injured arm. Take it's as my opportunity i quickly step aside and attack him with black blade but before my attack can touch him, he has swung his sword in such powerful force that make black blade thrown off from my arm. 'damn' but before he can give me counter attack, i move my right hand as quickly as i can and then send a wave of flame before he jumped backward to dodge. Fortunately at this point my flame was faster than him as half of his left hand had already burned.

"look like i had misjudge you, you are more powerful than i thought" he said before closing his eyes and then opened them again as his expression change to really serious one.

"you still won't defeat me with just that !" he exclaimed before raise his right hand while a dark aura started to surround him. Suddenly the dark aura started to form something on his back and when it's done, it was formed a giant black hand who hold a giant black blade.

"this is time to be serious" he said before bringing his hand down as that giant hand follow his hand movement. Quickly i jump aside to dodge the incoming attack before shoot a flame toward him. He leap on the air to dodge my flame before move his hand again. I run forward to dodge another attack but when i turned around the blade was already on my way. I put kurikara in front of me to hold the blade but due to my tiredness, i was thrown and landed a few feet away. Before i can get up, i saw that the giant blade already above me and ready to crush me. I close my eyes to wait the incoming attack but...it never came. I open my eyes to see a sight of Mato Kuroi hold the blade with her cannon.

"so you finally joining" Jophiel said.

" i won't let you kill him" Mato replied before a blue flame ignite on her left eyes.

Then she put the blade away and started to run at Jophiel direction. Jophiel tried to attack her with the giant blade but she has jumped on the air to dodge before firing her cannon which directly hit him. After she landed, she quickly fire at him again. I get up before run toward their battle and then jump on the air and send a wave of blue flame toward Jophiel. Before my flame can get him, he has recover from all the shoot Mato gave him and jumped on the air to dodge my flame.

After landed i quickly run to where Mato stand and stood beside her.

"do you have any idea to defeat this one ?" i asked while still panting and her answer was...no.

"i think we still can defeat him using our speed" she said suddenly after a few minute of silent. I nod my head in agreement before both of us jumped aside for dodging a incoming attack.

After i landed a few feet on the right from the spot we stood before while Mato on the left, both of us started to run toward him. When Mato has got closer to Jophiel, she stopped, aim her cannon at him before fired it's. Jophile quickly defend himself using the giant hand which mean one thing for me...opportunity. While Mato keep firing, i using all my speed, to run to his left side which was his blink spot for now. Quickly jumped forward before send a massive blue flame toward him which i hope will get him...but look like i wrong as i saw him jump forward. But his action caused some of Mato bullet get him and create a smoke which then dissapear because i have send another wave of blue flame but when the smoke clear...he was no there.

I quickly look up to see a giant sword was on it's way to crush me. Before it hit me, i have jump but the sword was too fast and the impact hit me and send me crashing on the nearby tree. When i open my eyes the sword was alredy above me cutting the tree behind in half-way but...it was unmoving. When i glance ahead i found out why the sword didn't move. Mato was holding it with her bare hand instead with her cannon and now she was kneeling down. Look like Jophiel put so much power in this attack. I can saw a blue-black blood started dripped down from her injured hand. She gritted her teeth as the sword went deeper on her hand 'wait, i must help her'. Quickly placing my sword above me and started to get up. When my sword make contact with that giant black sword, i use all my strenght to push it and few seconds later...it did move. Then using my last strength and kurikara, i throw the giant sword away and free Mato hand. I saw a light appear on her injured hand meaning her healing ability is working.

Jophiel was lost his balance because of my action as i rush toward him with all of my last power and then jump forward before making my flame burst wildly. Before i can reach him, he has regained his balance and block my attack with his giant hand. When i'm gonna push my body off it's limit, i feel a pair of hand is holding kurikara on above my hand. When i glance aside i saw what i had expected. Mato.

She nod her head as i do the same before the two of us tried to push my sword harder. I gritted my teeth as i feel my body became weaker but then i can feel that the sword is moving. Kurikara went deeper to the giant hand and then when i feel it had enough, i started to release my flame from kurikara to burn the hand, After the giant hand had completely burn i fall to my knee while panting hard.

"this battle was over" Jophiel said suddenly that make me stare at him.

"you both had claim your victory and for now you may kill me" he said again before bowed.

I was shocked to see his action but then i began to hear a footstep. Mato was walking toward him.

"wait, Mato !"

* * *

She just can stare as Rin get crashed on nearby tree before slumped down. She quickly run to where he slump down but then her ear catch a sound and when she turned her head, Jophiel had raise his arm and bringing it down. Quickly she run to where the sword will land and raised her right hand instead her cannon to hold the sword. She raise her bare hand because it was more faster than raised her cannon. When the sword make a contact with her hand, she gritted her teeth to hold the pain. Her black-blue blood started to dripped from her hand as the sword went deeper. Few seconds later, she can feel the sword is lifted up from her hand and when she glance ahead, her eyes saw that Rin is the one who lift up the giant sword.

After he has throw the sword away, a light appeared on her injured hand meaning her healing ability is working. Then she saw that Rin is rushing toward Jophiel who defend using his giant hand. Knowing that Rin won't break the defense in his current state, she quickly run to where he is. After her cannon dissapear she grab kurikara on above his hand. After giving him nod as he do the same both of them starting to pushing kurikara harder.

She can tell that Rin was almost out of energy, so she put all her strenght even though she know that her strenght is not as strong as Rin. But her effort was paid as the sword is moving deeper on the hand. Then Rin release his flame that envelop both of them and the hand. As always his flame was feel warm for her. After the giant hand was completely burned, Rin was fall to his knee while panting hard.

"this battle was over" Jophiel said suddenly that make her stare at him.

"you both had claim your victory and for now you may kill me" he said again before bowed.

Then she started to walking toward him with kurikara still at her hand.

"wait, Mato !" she heard Rin yell but decide to ignore him.

After she had stood in front of him, she place kurikara on above his head ready to stab his head.

"before i kill you, i want to ask you something" she said at him.

"yes, you may"

"can you tell us the other slave ability ?"

"my apologize, but i can't tell you both since i have promise to my lord"

"i see" when she was starting to move her hand, his sound making her stop.

"but... i will tell you all to be careful about him"

"him ?" she replied confuse.

"yes, he was the slave"

"who was him ?"

"my apologize, but i just can tell you this far"

She narrowed her eyes before move her hand and then...kurikara has stab the back of his head. Jophiel fall to the ground before his body slowly began to dissapear. At this point she expected Rin to yell at her but...nothing came.

Quickly turning around she saw he has fell unconscious and...snoring.

Was he sleeping ?

She walking toward him before kneeling down to confirm her thought and...yes he was sleeping. First she think about dragging him back to their apartment but remembering that they need to ride train to reach their apartment, it won't be a good idea. Well what was left for her to do is waiting for him to wake up.

After dragging him on the nearby tree, she sat down and leaning against the tree before looking to the sky. The sky was beginning to change it color from blue to orange. Finally they had defeated three slave meaning five more slave remaining.

Suddenly she feel some movement at her side and she quickly turned her head to see an insect is walking on Rin face that make him move. She take the insect from his face and throw it away before think that maybe if she let Rin head on the grass maybe more insect will climb to his face, so she gently take his head and put it on her laps. She didn't bother try to not wake him up cause she know that Rin was a heavy sleeper. After she put his head on her laps he stop snoring and starting sleep more peacefully.

She watched the sky again who now has turned color into black. A star started appear on the sky and the wind started to blew past her face. Everything was feel so peace at here plus she was a little tired after their battle earlier and that all make her want to close her eyes. Maybe a little rest won't be a bad idea, Rin was still sleeping after all.

And then she decide to close her eyes...

Vibration.

She feel...a vibration. She feel vibration over and over. Wait, was she asleep ?

Quickly open her eyes and looking around. Then she realized two things. First she was on the street and second someone was being piggybacking her.

"oh, did i wake you up ?" a sound from person who piggybacking her can be heard.

"i found you sleeping when i wake up so i thought it will be okay for me to bring you home without wake you up"

Now she understand the situation.

"next time make sure to wake me first and...Rin"

"hmm ?"

"you can let me down now"

"oh right"

Then he stop on his track before let her down. Again she found both of them walked in silence, well it was normal since they always like this but maybe some change wouldn't be bad.

"Rin, i want to know what exactly was your plan ?"

It was rare for her to start conversation but like what she thought earlier, some change wouldn't be bad.

"wow, Mato Kuroi starting a conversation. It was really rare event" he said with grin on his face which she responded with a glare.

"relax i will answer you...hmm...about my plan...oh that one. Actually it was really simple, i split it in two step. First is to find a hole from his defense and second is to using two sword for beat him but look like all of my plan was fail, right ?" he said before let out a chuckle. Then something clicked on her mind.

"didn't you say the first step was to find a hole in his defense ?, didn't it mean you have know his ability before your battle with him ?"

Look like he was taken aback and remaining silent for a moment before...

"oh yeah, from my plan look like i have know his power but actually i just get this plan from a comic that i read since Jophiel remind me of the villian on there"

A sweetdrop formed on her head, she has expecting this kind of answer came from him. She sighed to herself, she should be know that Rin will never make a such complicated plan. But the important thing right now was they had defeated Jophiel.

"well, i'm going to go straight to the bed once we get home" he said before stretched his body and yawning slightly.

She agree with him even though she had sleep a little while ago, some more rest will be a good idea.

"well how about we eat something first, what do you think Mato ?" he asked which she replied with a nod.

The moon and star was shined brightly as both of them walked peacefully toward their apartment, that was before Rin let out a yelp because he had make a joke that annoyed her and make her step on his foot.

* * *

"so what do you all thinking about this, they had kill three slave"

"they are better than what we thought"

"better ?, they aren't better. It just Raphael, Zaphklel, and Jophiel was too weak to go against them"

"i'm agree"

"well, well, look like someone was thinking that he was the strongest here"

"and who do you refer to ?"

"enough, there is no need for a conflict between us"

"well let's change the topic. How about you did you ready to face them cause the next turn is yours"

"...you can take my turn if you want"

"what !?, did you afraid to face them ?"

"i'm not afraid, i just need more information about them"

"whatever but just for you know, you won't get any more information about them cause when they face me, it will be the last moment for both of them...hahahahahaha"

"whatever"

* * *

**So how was it good or bad ? it's all up to you.**

**Anyway, i want to ask you all opinion.**

**Do you think i need to make some improvement in Rin and Mato relationship on the next chapter ?**

**and please review to this cuz i won't update the next story until i got some opinion.**

**until cp 12 up see ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, i'm back alive and well.**

**Finally the longest chap (for now) is done. I feel really relax after updated this chap.**

**Oh yeah for name95349 and K thanks for your opinion. And K there is no snow at my place and no in previous chap i didn't get that sleeping scene from a pic but i get it from my own experience.**

**Well without future BLAHBLAHBLAH enjoy and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE wasn't mine.**

* * *

She hate it but she must do it, if she didn't do it there is no telling what will happen next. After take a deep breath, she grab the door knob and turned it around before opened the door.

The warm sun ray greeted her as her legs stepped outside. She looked around and finally found what she looking for. Slowly she walked to her destination while looking down. She can feel a pair of eyes now is watching her which make her feel uncomfortable. After a few seconds she lift up her head and stare him straight in the eyes.

"would you stop stare ?" she asked to the black haired boy in front of her.

"sorry for that, it just i never saw you wear a sundress before and it was really fit with you especially after you let your hair loose instead keeping them as pigtail" he commented.

That was right. Today was the day when both of them will go to the beach with Hibiki and Minato. Like what Rin had planned the other day, she wear a blue sundress with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath (A/N: I can't imagine how will she look like in these). To tell the truth she was feeling...a little uncomfortable wearing these since she never wearing any of this before.

"well, we don't want to miss our train so let's go" he said before both of them started walking.

As always they walked in silence but then Rin broke the silence with make a small talk.

"say Mato, how about you keep your hair like that instead keep them in pigtail ?"

"no"

"huh...why ?"

"no reason"

"can't you say another word except no !"

"no"

"-_-"

And then the silence atmosphere come again. Keeping her hair down like this wasn't her style and anyway her uneven pigtail style was her trademark like Black Gold Saw horn or Chairot crown so she won't change her hair style. Today she did it because Rin tell her that he will help her to not became the center of attention but with the condition her hair must down.

She glance aside to see the boy who walk beside her, his smile was still present at his face. Maybe it was just her feeling but after live this long with him especially live in one roof, somehow seeing his smile making her feel little calm...okay not a little but feel calm. She didn't know why it happen, just his smile remind her of the smile of the real Mato Kuroi.

"YO, OKUMURA, KUROI-SAN !" she heard the sound that has been familiar on her ear.

"YO, KUZE" Rin yelled back while waving his hand.

"let's go" he told her before grab her hand and running toward Hibiki.

"hey Kuze, where Arisato ?" Rin asked after they had approach him.

"oh he was on..." She heard him stopped in the mid-sentence when his eyes laid at her.

He keep staring at her for the past few minute like what Rin did earlier and it cause her feel uncomfortable again. When she about step on his foot, she glad that Rin finally step in.

"are you just going to stare at her or answering my question ?" he said while waving his hand in front of Hibiki face.

"sorry for that, it just i never saw Kuroi-san wear a sundress before and it was really fit with her especially after she let her hair loose instead keeping them as pigtail" he commented.

The exactly same answer as Rin.

"oh and for Arisato, he was go to the restroom a little while ago" he said while pointing to the restroom direction with his thumb.

"*sigh*, well since the train won't arrive until a few minute later we don't have any choice except for waiting him" Rin said before leading all of them to the nearby bench.

After the three of them has sat down, everything went at how it was. Rin was talking with Hibiki about some pointless topic while she just simply stare at the sky.

"hey, sorry for make you all waiting long. I just-" the sound of Minato can be heard but like Hibiki he was stopped in the mid-sentence. Let she guess it was because he saw her wearing this stupid sundress.

"who is she ?"

A sweetdrop formed on her head. He was worse than Hibiki or Rin.

"she was Mato Kuroi you fool, how can't you recognize your own friend" Rin said with an annoyed tone on his voice.

"oh...sorry to not recognize you earlier Kuroi-san, it just with you wearing those sundress and your new hairstyle make you look different" he responded while scratched the back of his head.

Enough, this was the last day she will wear this sundress.

"guys, the train had come if we don't move we will lost our chance to the beach" Hibiki said remind them that their train has come. That force all of them to stand up and heading toward the train door.

After being an hour on the train and chatting about nothing in particular, finally they arrive at the beach.

Mato was the first one stepped on the sand as the boys still change their clothes. It was more crowded than she thought, many people in their swimsuit is there doing many activities from swimming, surfing, or sleeping. The wind blew past her and blow her long hair. Suddenly she feel something was being placed on her head and turned to left to see a smirking Rin Okumura.

"don't worry it was just a straw beach hat. It will help you cover your face also it will protecting you from the sun rays" he said while still smiling.

"well, first we need to find a good spot for our place" the sound of Minato can be heard from behind her. She quickly turned around to see the sight of Minato in blue swim trunks and Hibiki in yellow swim trunks. Then she realize that Rin is still on his earlier clothes not his swimsuit.

"how about in there ?. It was seem like a good spot for me" Rin said while pointing to the spot he refer with his finger.

"well it was indeed a good spot for me too, what do you think Arisato ?" Hibiki exclaimed.

"there is no problem with me" He answered before the three of them looking at her direction. Understood what they mean she nod her head in sign of agreement.

"Let's go then !" Rin exclaimed before all of them walking toward their place direction.

Once everything was settle down, she looking at the sea and observe all object in there. Somehow watching the sea is also make her feel peaceful. Until...

"hey Kuze, Okumura how about we do some babe hunt ?" she heard Minato said that's which make her confuse about 'what is babe hunt ?'

"oh, good idea" Hibiki responded excitedly.

"well, guys you can do that but i think i will pass for this one" Rin said.

"huh...why ?" Hibiki asked.

"i think i'm just gonna stroll around with Mato, so good luck" he answered before turning around and walked away and grabbed her hand.

"oh i almost forget" Rin said before stopped and ordered her for wait there for a moment before running back to their place.

Few minute later he has come back with his scabbard and a fishing bags.

"well let's continue" he said with his usual grin before both of them starting walking again. What Rin said was true, there not really much people who staring at her. Still there is some guys who will pass by her and say 'hello beautiful'. She really get annoyed with these guys.

Suddenly two man stopped them on their track and one of the guys grab her hand while say "hey sweety, how about we go to the sea and swam together" (A/N : general pervert -_-).

When she about to punch him, she feel that his grip on her hand is being moved. Then she saw that Rin was the one who move the hand.

"listen !, if you mess up with her it means you mess up with me and i don't want to waste my time giving you a warn message so go off !" he said before send him to the sea and then turned to the second guy.

"oh...i just gonna pass by" the second guy said before walking away.

"*sigh* you sure know how to attract some guy's attention" he said before walking away which make her confuse.

They walking again and this time not much guys say or stare at her again. Is this because Rin action a while ago ?. She glance aside to see him who look like thinking about something.

"hey big guy" a girl sound make both of them stopped again.

"wha-" was all Rin manage to say before two girls put their hands on both Rin hands.

"oh look you have such powerful arms" said the girl on his left.

"not just a powerful arms...but also handsome" the girl on his right added while touched his cheek before pinch it (A/N : another pervert).

"w-w-what ?" Rin stuttered before both girl dragging him on other way.

"come let's play with us"

"w-wait but i am-"

"don't worry about your little girl, she will be fine"

Both of the girl is ignoring his protest while keep dragging him. Rin who now was taking a glance at her, mouthing help to her and for herself, she feel something was wrong with her. There a unpleasant feeling inside her, she didn't know what is it nor never feel it before. This feeling giving her some urge to punch no, not punching but destroying both girls that on Rin side now. But she know that doing such act will get them into trouble so instead she grab Rin blue shirt collar and with all her strength started dragging him. Her strength was enough to make both girls on Rin side fall to sand.

"hey, Mato...Mato...Mato"

She ignoring all his yell while keep dragging him all the way. The feeling from before still there and didn't want to go away or more specific, Mato didn't know how to make it go. She keep dragging the poor boy until...

"Mato if you didn't stop both of us going to be pizza because we are going to crush a reef !"

His last statement was enough to make Mato back to her sense and stopped on her track.

"what the hell wrong with you Mato !?" he yell at her after she has let him go.

She just stared down, she know that it was her fault but...

"*sigh* well, let's forget about it and climb this reef" he said before continue walking and soon she followed him.

After has calm her mind she starting to recall how those feeling actually feel. If she wasn't wrong those feeling she feel before was... jealous.

But wait...she...jealous, what the hell !?

But if she think about it again, there is no errors that the feeling she felt before was jealous. But what make her jealous...was she jealous over...Rin ?

No way !

But if it not Rin who make her jealous over something then what or who ?, was it those girls who make her feel jealous ?, Is she jealous because they are...flirting Rin ?

She, Black Rock Shooter, jealous because some girls was flirting Rin Okumura, what a joke...but what if it true. What if she really was jealous because some girl is flirting with Rin ?

She think her head will explode in any moments now.

After let out a sigh, she glance ahead to meet the sight of Rin Okumura who keep walking forward. Somehow she feel he was more quiet today.

"well i think this was a good place for fishing" he announce before put all his things on the ground. When he was still preparing his fishing rod, she step at the end of the reef and looking in distant. Everytime she saw the sea it made her feel peaceful, there is so many people there. They all smiling, laughing, and enjoying their moments. She curious how was it felt to swim there and enjoying the wave of water.

"it's ready" Rin announce before stepped at the end of the reef and swung his fishing rod toward sea.

"it gonna take a while, why not you looking around Mato, just make sure you didn't go too far" he said to her that earning a nod from her.

She turned around before walking starting to explore anything she can find there. She stopped in the front of mini pool, she bent down and saw her own reflection. What Rin, Hibiki, and Minato said was true, she look a bit different with her hair down and the sundress. Suddenly she saw some movement under the pool and decide to check what it was with dipped her hand into the pool and...

After a few seconds walking she finally found where Rin was before. He was still there with bored expression on his face.

"Rin" she called that make him turned to her.

"can you help me ?" she asked before showed her hand who sticked by an octopus.

At first Rin was just blinked before let out a laugh. It was irritated her as she walked to him and stepped onto his foot. He finally stopped laughing after she do that and smiled.

"well, first show me where you found it" he said which earning a nod from her.

After he put down the rod and using a rock to hold it, she started to lead the way to the mini pool she found earlier. When they arrive he ordered her to bent down and dipped her hand to the water as he do the same.

"how can you make this little guy became attracted to you, look like what i said earlier was true after all" he said while starting to remove the octopus before chuckle. She eyed how he remove the octopus from her hand and then a feeling starting to appear again on her chest. This feeling was familiar to her like she had ever felt it before, wait this feeling was...the same feeling when she rested her head on Rin shoulder. This feeling has came back and felt comfortable like always but why, why this feeling was back just now ?

She can't think any reason why this feeling was back, so she do like what she do that time, enjoy this feeling.

After her hand had free from the octopus Rin lift her hand from the water and checked her hand.

"well there is nothing bad gonna happen at your hand" he said before chuckle again that make her tilted her head.

"seriously how can you use your hands to fishing an octopus like that. Wait...the fishing rod !" he said before quickly get up and ran.

She also get up and followed him behind to back to place where he left his fishing rod only to found nothing on there.

"what the...where it could be missing, more importantly it wasn't mine fishing rod !" Rin yelled while looking around hoping to find any trace that lead to the fishing rod. She quickly stepped on the end of reef and looking around.

"Rin your fishing rod is in there" she called while pointing downward, his fishing rod probably was fall down and then because the wave, the fishing rod maybe end up being stuck on the sand on downward.

After he saw what she saw, he quickly gathering his thing before yelled "Let's go down" and running very fast.

She just can blinked at how fast he can do that before running behind him.

"*sigh*, thanks god i didn't lose it" Rin said after both of them had been on sand and he had pull out the fishing rod.

Then he walked toward her before bent down to save the fishing rod again. At this point she stared at the distant and see how the wave of water move forward and backward over and over. After he has done, he stand up and looking at the distant too before looking at her and then at the distant again before finally look at her again.

"hey Mato i want you to come with me for a sec" he said before put out his arm.

She just stared at his face then his arm then at his face again.

"come on, it won't cause you any harm. Trust me" he said with the encouraging smile.

After sighed, she accept his hand and he started to lead the way. She then realized that he didn't bring anything with him thus leaving his scabbard and fishing bag behind. There is just one meaning of this, the place they are heading for is near.

"well we are here" he said as they stopped not so far from where they stood before. The place they are stood now was near the water and from here she can smell the scent of ocean.

"oh yeah, i almost forget remove your sandals and hold it with your hands" he commanded as he do it. She just sighed before do it too.

"3..2..1 here felt it" he said which make her confuse and then...

She can feel that her feet is being licked by the water as the sea wind is blew through her. This was a new sensation that she can't explain by words. She look at Rin and saw that he was smiling at her and again his smile making her feel at peace and added by this new sensation.

Then she have an urge to do it and she can't hold it.

And she decide to do it.

She let her lips turn into small smile (A/N : tell me if i was too fast for make her smile).

* * *

We walked back to where Minato and Hibiki in silence like always. Usually i will make a small chat with her but this time i was still in awe after seeing Mato small smile. It was make her look even more beautiful and cute, god, i even have an urge to hug her there but decide to not do it knowing that Mato will kill me on the spot if i do it.

I glance at her again and saw that she was still wore her expressionless face like always. I don't know how many time i have glance at her today but one thing always come to my mind when i do that 'she was so beautiful'.

Finally we arrive there and saw Hibiki and Minato standing while holding some polybag at their hands. I exchange look with Mato before both of us approach them. Upon notice our present they turned to us and smiled.

"welcome back guys. So how the fishing ?" Hibiki asked us.

"well, it was not really good since i just can catch a wind" i answered that make them chuckle.

"then you both lucky, because Kuze and i just buy some fresh sea ingredients from the market near here" Minato said while raised one of the polybag.

"great, but umm...where are we gonna cook them ?" i asked because we all not bringing any of cooking utensils.

"oh some girls over there bringing a complete cooking utensils and we ask them if we can borrow their cooking utensils and they let us borrow it" Hibiki answered while pointing on bunch of girls.

I observe them and hoping none of these girls was the one who flirt with me earlier, i didn't recognize any of them...to my relief.

"well then, what we are waiting here let's go !" i exclaimed before all of us walking toward them. As we walking i can't help but glance at Mato once a while.

"so that the guy you talking about" the girl with blonde hair asked both Minato and Hibiki when we had approach them.

"yes he is, his name was Rin Okumura" Hibiki introduce me to them.

"hey handsome, my name is Michell. Nice to meet you" she introduce herself. 'oh not again' i groaned at my mind seeing this girl wink at me.

I just can look away and coincidental i look at Mato direction and i saw that her eyes was filled with some anger. 'wow, what happened with her, i never saw her angry at someone else except me and the slave' i thought as i continually watching her. Then my thought was interrupted when someone tap my shoulder. I turned left to see that it was Minato the one who do it.

"what it is Arisato ?" i ask him.

"well Michell told me that she and her friend gonna play volley ball, do you want to come along ?" he offer which i answered with a shook.

"you guys can play without me, i think i gonna start making our food" i said with a smile before grabbing all of the polybag and heading to where the cooking utensils was.

"alright if like that" Minato responded before he running toward the volley ball place.

I watched them played happily with smile on my face while preparing the utensils, then i noticed that Mato wasn't playing with them.

"Hey Mato !" i call her that make her turned her head toward me. I motioned for her to came here which she obey.

"so why didn't you play along with them ?" i asked after she had approach me while i prepare the ingredients.

"no reason" she told me as her eyes watching me prepare everything.

"do you want to help me cooking ?" i asked with smile on my face.

"is it alright ?" she asked back which i replied with a nod.

"well, first how about you help me with this ?" i asked her which she replied with a nod.

Mato being a fast learner was able to be a good help for me although she did cut her finger occasionally. Still it was fun to cook with her, why i never ask her to help me cook in the apartment before, well a metal note for myself 'more often ask Mato to help me on the kitchen'. I must admit to myself that i still can't take off my eyes from her. Actually i have admit that Mato indeed have a beautiful face but in this sundress and with her hair like that, it just add her beauty (A/N : note me if Rin said Mato was beautiful too many).

"next after you had cut all the scale like how i teach you earlier, give the fish back to me" i instructed her which she respond with a nod. Some people will stop at their track and observe us like both of us is helding a cooking demonstration.

"mama, is that man and women are a married couple like mama and papa ?" a kid who pass by innocently said that's to her mom.

'you got the wrong people kid beside it will be funny if a half-demon married with an otherself, i mean what baby we will have...wait a minute, how can i think about that !?, i need to stop thinking like this'

I mentally kicked myself for thinking about that. There is no way in the world Mato want to marry me...wait a minute why i asking some stupid question to myself, i know that i was stupid but it was just too stupid beside we won't be forever together like this. Once all the dimension crisis done both of us will be send back to our respective dimension.

I sighed before glance at her who still try cut all the scale, i saw her cut her own skin sometime but with her healing ability, the wound will go in a seconds. I smiled to myself, this girl now was became another important person for me even if we won't be stick forever, i still will protect her with all my powers even if need with my life. Then my mind started to recall the events a while ago when she was smiled. It was definitly the cutest smile (for girl) i ever saw. True i can imagine her face with a big smile on it and she will look ever cuter than before, even Shiemi smile will just look like a normal smile compared to her smile. Talking about Shiemi, i was starting to miss her. Not just her but everyone on assiah especially Yukio and Kuro. I wonder when i'm gonna see them again.

"here" a soft sound interrupted my thought.

I turned to her and accept the fish she had been working for.

"well you can watch me cut the fish while memorize it" i said at her before starting to cut the fish.

As my hand cut the fish, my mind began to wonder again. After more than three month living with her, i was getting used with her attitude and to tell the truth she was slowly helping me change. For instance, when in the assiah i was a slacker now in here, i always doing my home work. That was because Mato always help me...alright i was the one who asked first but still once we started she won't stop until i really can solve the problem, usually when i about give up she will hit my head before calmly said "try again". I don't know but slowly i started to mastered all the lesson that i can't solve before and this was all thanks to the girl who watching me cutting fish.

"well it's done. Next, time to grill the fish" i said before both of us walked toward the grills.

I probably gonna miss her after both of us is parted. Even if at our first arrival here we didn't really can cooperate with good but slowly we can understand each other and begin to cooperate better than before. I think if Kuro was here, we will kill all those slave more easy and i won't get bored for most time because i got nothing to do.

"now let's just wait for the fish to became cooked" i said after we done grill all of our dish.

"hey Mato can i ask you something ?" i asked her.

"what ?"

"i saw that when Michell wink at me your eyes is filled with anger, did you ever meet Michell before ?"

"no"

"then why your eyes is filled with anger !?"

"no reason"

"*sigh*"

I know that she hide something from me but Mato can cover her secret better than me. I saw that Hibiki and Minato still enjoying their volley ball game somehow now i hope i can join them but...i feel it won't be right if Mato didn't play along. I was bored now...umm maybe tease Mato won't be bad.

"hey Mato" i call her that make her look at me.

"i know why you angry with Michell...you jealous, aren't you ?" i said and i saw that her eyes is slightly widen. Wait a minute, i said random thing and her eyes is slightly widen, it never happened before. Did it mean...she was...jealous.

"Mato you are jealous over Michell, right ?" i asked now with serious tone.

"no" she said while looking away.

"oh really" i said in song voice.

She was silent for a moment and then...

"i'm not quite sure"

Wow...Wow what the hell happened in this world, Mato Kuroi the Black Rock Shooter getting jealous. This was crazy. But i the son of Satan also being here laughing and smiling was a crazy thing too right ?

I let out a chuckle before said "don't worry she didn't catch my interest at all"

"i didn't care" she answered.

I just smiled as a response and then notice that the fish is ready to served.

"well, let's get back to work" i said in a tone full of spirit.

After we done served all the fish, the entire group was walking back and then sniff the air.

"did something smell so nice ?" Hibiki asked.

"you bet !" i answered before show them all our cuisine creations.

"Let's enjoy the seafood that cooked by chef's Rin Okumura and Mato Kuroi !" i exclaimed to them.

A few hour later was spent with chat, sing, and laughter. Even all those girl admit Mato beauty. I just can smile at the sight of this, it was make remember when i and all of my classmate in cram school went to camping.

Did not feel the time has gone by so fast that the sky color has changing into orange.

"we will change our clothes first" Minato said before he and Hibiki went to change their clothes.

"i will wait here !" i said to them before turning around and looking for the sight of Mato Kuroi.

And there she was...looking at the ocean. I walked toward her and stood beside her, she didn't wear the straw beach hat thus her hair was dancing in the air with the wind.

"so how was today ?" i asked her.

"confusing" she answered.

"huh...how come so ?" i asked.

"today i feel many emotions but i didn't quite sure what are all of them" she said before looking down.

I look at her before smiling.

"don't worry i'm sure you will figured it out later" i said before stroked her hair...wait a minute !

Upon i realizing what i done, i quickly pull back my hand before taking a few step back. 'great now she gonna stab me or shoot me !'

But her reaction was just staring at me.

"i-i'm sorry" i said apologizing at her.

"why you apologize ?" she asked me.

"you mean, you didn't angry ?" i asked and when she shook her head i let out a sigh of relief. Then suddenly a crazy idea came to my mind and here we go.

"do you...w-want me to stroke your hair again ?" i asked that make her look down.

But a few seconds later she nodded...wait she nodded.

Slowly i place my hand at her head and then gently stroke her hair again. One thing for sure...her hair was so soft.

"Rin...i like to try something, if you don't mind" she said to me.

"uh..y-yes i don't mind, what are you like to try ?" i respond without thinking first, what if she gonna do something crazy ?

But then that thought instantly died when Mato place her head at my shoulder like that time. I was suprised at first but then smiled before continue stroked her hair.

I saw her closed her eyes and look like she really enjoy this moments. She was still a girl after all.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind that make me saw the sunset.

'maybe...just maybe...i have a crush on her'

* * *

**So how was it ? like always is up to you.**

**Finally i made a great (or if it can be call great) improvement in their relationship.**

**For future chapter it will came a little late because i have some school project that i need to take care of.**

**Until chap 13 updated, see ya.**


End file.
